


Recall

by PokeChan



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Typical Violence, Fights, Gen, Goddesses - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Triforce - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's different this time</i>.</p><p>That's the thought that has been with Link for as long as he could remember, but he's never known what it meant until one fateful trip to Castle Town for the coronation of Princess Zelda throws his life into disarry. His destiny is calling him as friends old and new help him along his way.</p><p>When a strange man with even stranger hair insists that he is an old friend of Link and Zelda's Link thinks he might finally have found someone who can give him the answer.</p><p>What is different?</p><p> </p><p>  <b>[[warnings and characters to be added as they appear]]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Courage to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is unBETAed and I'm sorry about that. I'm actually looking for a BETA for this fic. If anyone is interested feel free to email me or drop a message in [my tumblr ask](http://pokethetriforce.tumblr.com/ask/).
> 
>  
> 
> ~~As I don't have a BETA and therefore no sounding board to bounce ideas off of the chapters for this fic will be slow coming, just a heads up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!~~
> 
>  
> 
> A big ole thank you to the wonderful [Captain Indigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/captain_indigo) for agreeing to BETA this fic for me. This chapter has been combed over and they'll be assisting me in the future chapters as well. What a hero!

Teeth, sharp and numerous, spiraling down into the dark. A piercing howl from a deep dark place long forgotten by the world and forsaken by the Goddesses. Fire and screaming winds and the heavy pounding of horse hooves on lifeless earth. Calls for help and a crying child. Cold ringing laughter. The hollow sound of a musical instrument. The howl of a wolf and the bellow of a whistle. A great sea turned black and the air vanishing.

A single voice in the distance, so very familiar, saying “It’s different this time.”

There was a scream that sounded suspiciously like his own as Link tumbled from his bed, limbs tangled in his sheets for the third time that week. It wasn’t the first time he’d had that dream, he’d been having it and ones similar to it for years. It was the first time he’d had it so many times so close together, though. The spiraling teeth were a recent addition, too.

Rubbing his head where it’d knocked against the floor Link untangled himself from his sheets and tossed them back on the bed in a heap. He never could get back to sleep after one of those dreams; he didn’t even bother trying anymore. He wished they’d stop. On top of the inability to fall back asleep after one (no matter what time of the night he woke up) they also came with two things: an impeding sense of danger and that voice.

_It's different this time._

That thought had been with Link his whole life, as long as he could remember. It felt like it was a part of him, like that phrase was a piece of his very being. He didn't know what it meant, though. He had no idea what was different this time. He had tried asking some of the adults when he was a child, but they didn't understand what he meant any better than he did. It didn't take long for Link to just accept the small whisper in the back of his mind and not talk about it anymore. Whatever was different sure felt normal to him.

The voice in his dreams had been around as long as the thought. The sound of it was more familiar to him than anything. Even now, as he dressed for the day, it echoed around in his head.

“Different, different, different,” Link muttered pulling his shirt over his head. At least it seemed to be some time after dawn which was lucky, it meant he’d probably gotten a decent amount of sleep. “What’s so different about today? _Nothing_ , same as any other day.”

As he buckled up his belt there came the sound of a tiny fist pounding on his door followed by a less tiny voice. “Link! Link are you awake!? We’re gonna miss the coronation!”

Was that today? Link walked over and opened his door, resulting in a pair of children, Mido and Fado, falling to the floor at his feet. Raising an eyebrow Link helped the two kids to their feet. He’d completely forgotten about the coronation ceremony. He’d agreed to come along to lend an extra hand in keeping the gaggle of kids Rusl was taking to Castle Town safe. Between wild animals and the recent talk of bandits Link wouldn’t feel at ease sending them off on their own. Rusl was good with a sword but one man could only do so much.

“Come on! We gotta go!” Mido insisted, pulling at Link’s arm. “Uncle Rusl already has the cart all packed up!”

Pulling his arm free Link shooed the pair of children out. “Go on, they’re not going to leave without us. I’ll be right there.”

They called for him to hurry up as they dashed out of his small house. Smiling he finished getting dressed, this time prepared for a trip. As he secured his sword and the wooden shield he’d been carving for the last few weeks he was hit with a pang of homesickness. He didn’t pay it much mind, writing it off as another weird side effect of his dream. After checking to make sure all of his windows were closed and locked to keep mischievous woodland critters out he closed his door behind him and headed towards the front gates of town where everyone was waiting.

Mido and Fado were clambering into the cart excitedly as Malon, the rancher’s daughter, worked to settle them down. Malon was just a year younger than Link and helped around the village as much as he did. Between the pair of them there was always someone to help wrangle the kids in and help tend to the odds and ends around the small town. The villagers liked to whisper and nudge each other about the pair of them one day settling down together, which Link and Malon both thought was ridiculous. Malon had her eyes set on a merchant boy that came from Castle Town once a week to exchange goods.

Seated next to Malon, looking for all the world like a small, excited dog, was Colin. He was Rusl’s son, though by looking at the two one would never think to guess. Where Rusl was sturdy and dark haired Colin was puny and fair. Also unlike his father, Colin was soft-spoken and reserved. Rusl always said Colin took after his mother, but that he was sure Colin would fill out once he got older. Link supposed that was true, he’d been a lanky child hardly able to lift a sword when he was Colin’s age.

“Sleep late again, Link?” Rusl laughed as he came around the cart leading Epona towards Link. “I got her all saddled up for you. Be careful though, she’s been a bit jumpy today.”  
Link looked over his horse in concern. Epona was usually a calm and well-behaved horse. If something was spooking her it was worth noting. Rubbing her neck Link hummed the song Malon and himself and made up for her. It almost never failed to calm her down. “What is it girl? It’s just a trip into town.”

Epona whinnied and tossed her head but otherwise remained still. Rusl came up beside Link and gave the horse a pat. “It’s probably all the commotion that’s getting to her. She’ll be fine.”

Link nodded and mounted her as Rusl went to climb onto his own horse that would be pulling the cart full of children. He didn’t think Rusl was right, but there was no point in talking about it any longer. It was over an hour ride to Castle Town and they were already falling behind. If they wanted to actually see the coronation they’d have to hustle and hope no bandits took interest in them.

As they made their way through the forest toward Hyrule Field Link couldn’t help but notice how quiet everything was. Bird calls and the chattering of tree dwelling critters all sounded far away. Even the Dekubaba didn’t rear their ugly heads until someone came close enough to nearly step on them. Thankfully, Rusl seemed to notice as well and was on his guard.

Once they cleared the woods, however, the world seemed to burst into life. People were pouring into Hyrule Field, all ready to go and see the princess receive the crown. The unsettling quiet of the forest went forgotten as the excitement of the day filled everyone. The kids began calling out to passing travelers, both on horseback and foot, waving and smiling as if they were the ones receiving the crown today. It was nice to see them enjoying themselves, Link thought. They didn’t get outside of their small village very often, being out like this must have felt like they were traveling the world.

Leaning down Link patted Epona’s side. “There, see, nothing bad is happening.” In response she tossed her head back knocking hers into Link’s. “Ow! Now that was uncalled for,” he grouched. “See if you get any carrots when we get home.” Epona’s only response was a huff and to trot several paces ahead of the cart.

Seeing all the people throughout Hyrule Field Link began to relax, sure that bandits wouldn’t be fool enough to come barreling into a group of travelers just for the sake of one cart of loot they weren’t even sure to get away with. Looking up into the clear sky Link thought that the Goddesses must have liked the princess to bless her with such a beautiful day to be coroneted on. Link remembered the stories some of the adults told about the last coronation and how there’d been thick fog and an awful chill. Princess Zelda was a lucky girl.

\--

Epona was his first hint that something was wrong. She’d stopped walking and was pawing at the ground. It was when Rusl called him back towards the cart that Link noticed what the trouble was. To the west a horde of Bulblins were headed right for the travelers.

For a moment Link gaped in surprise. The Bulblins hadn’t come down from the mountains for years, the last time Link had heard of them causing grief in the field he was a small child. Something awful must have happened to drive them down.

Link was suddenly grateful that Rusl had thought to attach a bow and a quiver of arrows to Epona’s saddle. Link refused to stray too far from Rusl and the others, but at least this way he could help others that weren’t so fortunate as to have a swordsperson handy. Everyone was rushing full speed towards Castle Town where armored guards would be able to protect them with relative ease. Taking careful aim Link let loose an arrow and knocked off a Bulblin that had been clinging to the side of a woman’s wheelbarrow. As the Bulblin fell, tripping up two of its fellows, Link notched another arrow and shot at another that was grabbing at an elderly man’s walking staff. He shot a few more arrows, watching as occasionally a fallen Bulblin would trip up those swarming behind it.

Unfortunately, they weren’t as dumb as they looked. Packs of them had started heading directly towards Link, and by extension Rusl and the kids. Link hated to separate from them but Castle Town was drawing ever closer and they’d have a better chance if Link drew the attention away. Setting his bow aside Link drew his sword. He was a better swordsman on foot, but Epona gave him an advantage in speed as well as the fact that she wasn’t scared to trample over the pint-sized little monsters.

“Get into Castle Town!” Link called over to Rusl as he turned to head away from them. “I’ll find you once everyone’s safe!”

Malon leaned over the side, her face white with fear. “Link no! It’s too dangerous!”

“They need my help!” he called back already moving away from them. He’d seen a handful of people pull out swords to defend themselves and others and Link didn’t feel right fleeing into the town while there were still people that he could help. Rusl and the sheer number of people fleeing from the horde were enough to reassure Link his friends would be safe.

“Be careful boy!” Rusl called as he continued racing toward town. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw him draw his own sword, ready to protect the others.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself Link tightened his grip on his sword and spurred Epona onwards. Link was a far cry from a warrior or soldier but he knew his way around his blade and horse. They raced along the front of the horde, Epona’s heavy hooves more than intimidating enough up close to cause a few to slow down to try and avoid getting crushed. He used Epona’s girth to keep the majority of Bulblins at bay while slicing at any who managed to slip by or who were daring enough to attempt to dislodge Link from the saddle.

There were at least six or seven others, swords, axes, and shields flashing within the fray attempting to keep the Bulblins back from the largely defenseless crowd, but none of them were trained fighters and though they did slow the monsters’ progress they couldn’t halt it completely.

Just as Link was beginning to fear that they had failed to keep the horde back there came a cry from the town as a group of guards came riding towards them, armor shining in the sun. Relief flooded through Link and he turned back to the monsters with renewed vigor. After the guards joined them it was quick work before the few Bulblins that were left fled, returning to the outskirts of the mountains.

Several of the people who had stayed back to fight jeered at the retreating monsters, waving their weapons and mocking them. The group closest to Link consisted of a redheaded man, short and potbellied, holding a blade too small to be called a sword, a woman with dark hair and skin and eyes of gold reattaching a bow and empty quiver to her horse’s saddle, and a man, tall and thick with muscle, most of his face hidden in a mass of beard and lightly colored, unruly hair with an axe still in his hand.

“Oi!” boomed the large man, his voice as deep as Link thought it’d be. “There’s the lad who knocked the wretch from my father! Come here, lad! Let me get a look at you.”

Link and Epona trotted up to the group, Link dismounting her to give her a rest. Epona had never done something so strenuous and Link already saw where she’d gotten a few cuts, though they thankfully seemed to be superficial if he kept them clean.

The potbellied man looked Link up and down. Now that Link was closer he could tell the man was older, his face weathered and wrinkled from age. “Bit short, isn’t he, Berach?”

The woman laughed as she dismounted from her horse. “Hush, Aodh, you’ve got no room to talk.” She moved over to Link and extended her hand. “I’m Tuva,” she said as Link shook her hand. “The short one is Aodh, you don’t need to pay him much mind, and the large one is Berach. We’re from Kakariko Village near the mountain.”

Link smiled and inclined his head in greeting. “Nice to meet you all. My name is Link, from Ordon in the forest.”

Berach clapped a large hand on Link’s shoulder, nearly knocking him to his knees with the force, the man stood nearly as tall as Epona. “Link, my lad, I owe you a great debt for aiding my father when I was unable to. I’d have been there if I hadn’t been so foolish to go make small talk with a pretty woman across the way,” he said, regret obvious in his voice. “You ever have need of anything, you just call on me.”

Link smiled up at the man and meant to reassure him that he didn’t need to worry about debts, he’d only been doing what was right, when a pair of guards approached them. “Does anyone require medical attention?”

Link took stock of himself. There was a small gash on his arm and he could feel bruises all over his body that were sure to look as bad as they felt in the morning and his sword arm was sore from use it wasn’t quite used to, but he was otherwise unharmed. “My horse could use some fresh water and salve,” he said, gingerly patting Epona’s sides, mindful of her injuries, “but I’m well enough.”

Tuva and Berach were also fine, and Tuva’s horse looked to be covered in more blood of the monsters than its own. Aodh, however, requested a ride into Castle town and a look over for a nasty slice on his leg. Link thought it didn’t look life threatening, but it could certainly turn out to be if not treated. They followed the pair of guards over to the rest. There were fifteen guards in total along with ten travelers holding whatever weapons they’d been fortunate enough to bring.

Most seemed unharmed, with only light scrapes and sore muscles. There were two other people being carried back to Castle Town along with Aodh; a young man, probably about Link’s age was already bandaged up around his torso, and an elderly looking man who was still clutching a club with a pair of spikes jutting from it, his arm being set in a makeshift cast until proper medics could see to him. All in all, Link thought, it could have been much worse.

The troop led them the rest of the way into town, telling them that the princess had insisted on opening the ceremony with congratulations for their brave deeds. As they made their way through the crowded streets people cheered for them, calling out thanks and well wishes, calling them heroes. Link could feel his face and ears warming up at the attention and ducked his head as he made sure to keep in the center of the small group of fighters and as out of sight as he could. He caught Tuva smiling at him and it only served to deepen his blush.

Soon the buildings gave way to a grand open space. There were banners and streamers everywhere, people packed together cheering and excited as the guards delivered the fighters to the foot of the stairs that lead to the walkway before Hyrule Castle. Link had never been so close to the castle before and couldn’t stop himself from gaping up at it. The pristine, white stones gleamed in the sunlight and the flags waved merrily in the gentle winds that blew above them. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

As the gates opened in front of them Link spotted the princess, flanked on each side by three armored and spear-wielding guards. She wore a gown that swept the floor, and golden jewelry and a tiara that together were probably worth more than all of Ordon Village. Her hair seemed to glow golden in the sun and as she drew closer he could see a warm smile set on her face as she looked at the group of travelers before her.

_It’s different this time._

Link frowned. This was no time for him to be hearing that cursed voice. He was standing before the princess of Hyrule after fighting a horde of Bulblin, he was uneasy enough without the added nerves that the voice always brought with it. He took a deep breath and watched as the princess paused just outside of the gates and looked over the small group. It was probably Link’s imagination, but he could have sworn he and the princess had locked eyes, if only for a moment.

“People of Hyrule,” she spoke, her voice ringing clear through the air, silencing the cheering of the people in the streets. “Today you have come to show your love for me and this kingdom, and for that I am ever grateful. But danger overtook you during your travels and I am ashamed to say I was not prepared to defend you like I should have. However, you seem to have your own champions amongst you that are more than willing to lay down their lives to defend the defenseless and protect those who cannot protect themselves.

“Today, before honor is paid to me, honor I only earned through birth, we will honor the courage and strength of those who stepped forth and looked danger in the face and defied it. Come forth, you the heroes of today, the backbone and strength of Hyrule.” The princess beckoned them forward and one by one they went up the steps to stand before their princess and receive whatever thanks she saw fit to give them.

_Different._

Link schooled his face into a polite smile and ignored the sudden and overwhelming sense of urgency that came over him. It wouldn’t do to cause a scene in front of everyone.

“I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, thank you, my heroes.”

When the princess inclined her head to bow to them more than just the cheering of the people rose from the silence.


	2. The Wisdom to Proceed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda felt like she'd been preparing for something her whole life. She had no idea what, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thanks to my BETA [Captain Indigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/captain_indigo)! Without them who knows how bad this chapter would have been (I know. It would have been awful.)

“Are you okay, princess?” asks her handmaid, worry lacing the elderly woman’s face.

Zelda turns her head and smiles. “Yes, I’m fine.” The kingdom just looks like it’s on fire, she thinks to herself. The illusion is gone, though, when she turns her gaze out the window and she hopes it stays gone.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops, bathing Hyrule Field and Castle Town in soft light. It was the morning of her coronation and everyone was telling her the nerves were normal. She sighed before turning away from the window. She didn’t bother telling anyone that it wasn’t just nerves. She felt like she had been waiting for something her whole life and that it would be there today. Something was coming, she knew it. But there was no time for baseless worry, Zelda had duties to attend to and a kingdom to greet.

\--

There was a frantic knock at Zelda’s door. The guard behind it was almost opening it before Zelda called for him to enter. “Your highness! Bulblin, in the field,” he gasped, out of breath. He must have run to her from his post. “They’re attacking the travelers!”

Zelda felt her jaw drop. The Bulblin hadn’t been down from their mountain home in years. “Send a platoon to help them, make sure everyone gets within the town walls and give medical aid to anyone who needs it. Hurry!” The guard was gone in a clatter of armor and chainmail. 

For a moment Zelda considered postponing the coronation, but at this point, with the town already brimming with travelers there to see her, it would have done more harm than good. Wringing her hands she paced the length of her room. She’d known something was going to happen. She knew to trust that voiceless warning she sometimes got in her chest, the heaviness and dread without cause. It hadn’t failed her since she was a child; there was no reason for her to have ignored it now. Silently, she hoped that this would be the extent of the damage, even as she knew that there was something more to come.

After a few moments she allowed her handmaid, Anju, to finish helping her prepare, all the while wishing that the biggest problem she’d have to deal with was a rainstorm like her mother’s before her. As things were being prepared she made certain to have guards posted wherever she could think to place them and a dagger tucked under her cloak. She refused to present herself helpless before whatever it was that loomed in the distance. It wasn’t much of a defense, but it would serve to at least calm her nerves enough to keep her voice steady.

Anju watched Zelda smooth her gown over the dagger. “Princess, is that really necessary?” she asked reproachfully. She directed Zelda over to the vanity and sat her down. “You’re going to be surrounded by guards and adoring subjects,” she said as she brushed out Zelda’s hair. “I don’t really think such a thing should be on your person for such a day.”

Zelda sighed. Even though Anju had been with her for as long as Zelda could remember, she had never really taken Zelda’s sixth sense for approaching trouble seriously. Anju was a practical woman, someone who needed proof and reason in her life. She didn’t think the Goddesses meddled in the lives of the people and she didn’t believe that magic was more than a parlor trick for the vendors in the streets. Zelda couldn’t hold it against her. If Zelda hadn’t had such unexplainable things surrounding her she would probably feel the same way.

“I know you’re worried, my dear, but every heir goes through this. I promise, everything will be just fine,” Anju cooed as she threaded her hair up in a traditional style, braids twisting and overlapping into a complicated weave. 

Zelda took a deep breath and tried to forget the vision of her beloved town ablaze.

There was a light tug at her hair that had nothing to do with styling it. Zelda turned to look at Anju. The old woman was smiling at her, eyes filled with pride and love. From the pedestal it had been sitting on all day Anju picked up the tiara Zelda would wear to the ceremony until it was switched out with the crown of the queen. Without a word Anju nestled it atop Zelda’s head, sliding it expertly into her hair. 

Zelda took a look into the mirror. It had been over a year since she’d had a reason to wear the tiara. It looked out of place on her head, too grand and fragile for her. Unable to face her reflection Zelda looked down at her hands. It was still morning and already she couldn’t wait for this day to be over. 

A gentle hand came under her chin and lifted her face. When she and Anju were eye to eye the woman smiled. “Keep your head up, princess, or the crown falls.”

It was the same thing Zelda’s mother used to tell her whenever the young princess became disheartened. Carefully, Zelda's fingers traced the top of the tiara, remembering how her mother would let her prance around the castle with it on holidays or how she’d wear it as she readied for bed almost every night. Zelda smiled to herself, the small decoration was far too grand for her as she was now, with its memories of love and laughter. 

Zelda nodded, more to herself than to Anju. Whatever it was that was looming towards her kingdom was not going to make her shrink back in fear. She’d face this darkness like the monarch Hyrule deserved. She stood, smoothed out her gown once more, her hand lingering on the place where the dagger was hidden, and started out of her room. There was a small tradition to be upheld in private before the public ceremony and if she wanted to be on time she needed to begin. 

Before she left she turned to Anju and smiled. “Thank you,” she said. It wasn’t enough for all that the woman had done for her, not even close, but it would do. “When the guards return from helping the travelers bring them and anyone who helped fight back to the front gates of the castle. I want to thank them myself.”

“Of course, princess,” Anju replied, curtsying and busying herself with tiding Zelda’s already clean room. The guards wouldn’t dare interrupt the private ceremony and Anju was plenty qualified to pass on orders by Zelda’s request.

The corridors in the castle were busy, servants and workers running this way and that, each with a place to be and things to do. No one paid her any mind aside from a polite nod or a quick, passing greeting. She was glad for it, Zelda wasn’t sure how she was holding herself together through the nerves that were threatening to overtake her. She might have broken down if someone had asked something of her at the moment.

Each and every monarch of the royal family, on the day of their coronation, made their way down into the depths of the castle to where the fairy fountain stood. The name was misleading as Zelda had never seen a single fairy anywhere in the castle, and as she drew up to the fountain she failed to see any there. The fountain was known as a place for the royal family to seek guidance from the Goddesses. It was tradition to come down to the fountain and ask the Goddesses to bless one’s reign. It was customary to ask for peace or good fortune for the kingdom. Zelda had planned on requesting prosperity for the people, but things had taken a dark turn the last few days. She couldn’t ignore the insistent sense that darkness was fast approaching.

Zelda removed her shoes and dipped her bare feet into the water. It was ever only a few inches deep, the water never even wet her ankles. She took a few steps towards the statue that stood in the center, a depiction of the three Goddesses as they created the mighty Triforce of legend. She gazed up at it, looking into the eyes of each Goddess in turn – Din, Nayru, Farore. 

“Please,” she spoke. “I beg of you to help me protect this kingdom. Whether a blessing or a curse you have given me the ability to sense danger and I can feel it. Darkness is coming to my kingdom today and I cannot hope to face it on my own.” The statue remained still and unresponsive. “I beg of you, my Goddesses, grant me the courage to face this darkness, the wisdom to combat it, and the power to keep my people safe. This is my prayer to you on this, my coronation day.”

She stood a moment more, hoping that she would be given some sort of sign that her prayer had been heard, but the statues remained statues and Zelda had her people to greet. She turned to leave, but paused for a moment, one foot already out of the fountain’s water. “They’re your people as well,” she said without turning to face the statue. She left it at that and hurried back up towards the busy castle. 

Zelda made her way towards the front gates of the castle where a group of seven guards waited for her. Six she knew were to flank her during the ceremony, the seventh she could only guess had some sort of message for her. 

Upon hearing her approach all of the guards straightened up. Once she drew even with them one took a step forward, inclined their head in way of greeting, and spoke. The voice was young, a newer guard then, probably from one of the watch posts. “The travelers are all safely within the town walls, a group of them helped in battle, ten in total.”

“How many require treatment?” Zelda asked. These people had put their lives in danger just to come watch a crown be placed on her head. The very least she could do was care for their wounds.

“Only three, your highness,” the guard answered. “And they’ve all been attended to and will be taken to the physician after the ceremony.”

Zelda frowned. “And why not before?” Battle wounds were no small matter, even a simple scratch could turn deadly if infected. She would have to see to it that all of them were seen to, just in case.

The guard looked nervous, he’d probably never spoken to royalty before, let alone about such important matters. Zelda also knew she could come off as quite severe when she got worked up. She tried to school her expression into impassivity.

“Um, well, they insisted, your highness. They were treated on the field and then insisted on bearing witness to your coronation, deferring any further medical treatment until afterwards.”

If she were a less controlled person Zelda would have screamed. Did her people really put so much importance upon her that they would ignore their own needs?

One of the other guards stepped forward. Zelda recognized him through the armor, he’d been in service since she was a child. “Let us begin,” he offered. “Sooner we crown you as queen the sooner we can go about making sure everyone is safe and taken care of.”

He had a point. The wounded would get themselves looked after that much quicker if she got this over with. She’d have to send out a platoon to make sure everyone made it back to their villages and towns safely as well. She’d make sure something like what happened earlier didn’t happen again. 

“You’re right,” she said. “Let’s begin.”

Outside the sun was bright in the clear sky and the cheer of the people in the town carried through the air. There was such a sense of joy and excitement around her that for a moment she could almost think that the dread that had settled in her chest was nothing more than the nerves people kept promising her it was. As she made her way down the paved path towards the front gates she couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the group of people who had stood up and fought to keep their loved ones and strangers safe. She looked at them each in turn, bruised and a bit dirty, but strong and proud, as they should be.

One boy, short compared to the others with blond hair, caught her eye. He stood out among the group and Zelda’s gaze lingered on him a few seconds longer than the others. She didn’t think anything of it, he was young, probably about her age, and already brimming with the courage to protect.

It was time she thanked them, made it very clear that these people were what made her kingdom great. “People of Hyrule,” she called, her voice even as it rang across the crowd, quickly hushing them. She praised the people, both young and old, who had defended their fellow Hylians. It really was the truth when she said that the strength of the people was the true strength of her kingdom. Everything Hyrule was came from them, not her or the crown.

Smiling she looked out at the crowd, people from all over had gathered, come together to share in the joy of their monarch. Zelda had never felt more like royalty than at that moment. She could feel the love her people had for her and she could only hope that she would never let them down.

“I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, thank you, my heroes.” As Zelda inclined her head towards the fighters and great cheer rose from the crowd.

The joy of the moment was drowned out almost immediately by screams of terror. Zelda’s head snapped up to look out at the town. She thought for a moment that somehow some stray bulblins had made it within the walls, but unfortunately the reality was far worse. 

Huge moblins were forcing their way through the crowd of people, knocking those who couldn’t move out of the way fast enough to the sides. In the second it took Zelda to realize what was happening she knew, without a doubt, that this was it. This was what she’d known was coming and it was only the beginning. Fear welled up inside of her, but more than that she felt anger burn in the pit of her stomach. How dare someone harm her people.

“Guards! Stop them!” She had no idea how the moblin had even gotten inside the gates, let alone this far into the town.

Her questions were answered as soon as the guards cleared the steps leading to the castle. A vicious bolt of lightning struck the ground, thunder cracking through the air. All around people screamed as they tried to get themselves to safety. Behind the horde of moblin rode a man in dark armor upon a black horse that looked more like a demon than anything equine. Only his eyes could be seen and Zelda felt her blood chill as she saw them, red as blood.

Zelda felt her hands ball into fists. “Get as many people out of Castle Town as you can, hurry!” She didn’t wait to hear the guards obey her, she needed more than just a dagger if she was going to be of any use, even in protecting herself. Swords adorned the halls just inside the castle, if she could just get back there she'd at least be armed.

Luck, it seemed, was not with her today. No sooner had she turned to try and get back to the castle when a moblin wrapped its filthy hand around her arm. She shouted in surprise and quickly reached for her dagger with her free hand. Unnecessary indeed, Zelda thought as she buried the small blade hilt-deep into the meat of the monster’s arm. It released her with a cry of pain and she made a run for it. She’d only made it a few steps before the beast was after her again. She had a second to curse the restraining outfit she wore before the monster that was chasing her cried out in pain again before falling silent.

“Your highness!” Zelda turned around and was met with the young boy who had caught her eye earlier. He had managed to mount himself back upon his horse in the chaos and his sword was drawn, already covered in the blood of the moblin he’d just slain. “Princess, you need to get out of here, the moblin are all over the town, it’s not safe for you!”

When everything had settled Zelda would allow herself more than a passing second to feel the fear and sorrow of knowing her town had fallen, but right now, she needed to get out and find a way to save it. She pulled her dagger free form the moblin’s corpse, unwilling to leave behind her only means of defense, and held out her hand to the blond on the horse. 

He looked taken aback for a moment, but his face was set as he reached down and pulled Zelda onto his horse behind him. As unladylike as it was Zelda hiked up her dress until she could settle properly on the saddle. They would need to be fast, and falling off the horse would help no one. The young man was already moving, keeping away from the moblin as best he could and slashing at any who got too close. Zelda knew he must have had friends or family in town as well and she felt guilty that he was helping her rather than them, but with the current situation, none of it could be helped. 

Keeping a watch on her surroundings Zelda noticed a bow and a quiver with a handful of arrows in it attached to the saddle. Without bothering to ask she grabbed the bow and notched an arrow. There were bulblin terrorizing the crowds as well and some of them had begun to follow them. They were faster than the moblin and if they caught up with them from behind her riding partner wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop them.

The young man noticed her taking aim. “Can you shoot that?”

As if to allow her to prove her point a bulblin jumped at them and it would have landed on her if she hadn’t shot an arrow into its chest. She looked back at the boy. “I’m a princess, not helpless.”

He didn’t say anything in return, just flashed her a quick grin before focusing on where his horse was heading. From what Zelda could tell it looked like he was trying to get to the main gates, nearly on the other side of the town. They’d never make it there, though, he had to know that. “How many times have you been to Castle Town?”

He looked back at her, obviously confused as to what that had to do with anything. “Uhh, a few times? Why?”

“You’re trying to head back out the way you came in, right?” The young man nodded, still looking confused. “We’ll never make it.”

He frowned at her, looking like she’d just insulted him. “We’ve got to try, we can’t just give up!”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Zelda continued. “Follow along the castle walls, there’s a smaller gate there that leads to the northern canyons. It’s mostly used by traveling merchants so I doubt it’s too infested with monsters.”

Understanding lit up his face and the boy directed his horse along the walls of the castle, just like Zelda had instructed. They still had to fight their way through but before long they could see the gate and Hyrule Field beyond it. Zelda had tried to be sparing with the arrows but she was down to only two and that was bad news. 

“I don’t suppose you have more arrows tucked away here somewhere,” she asked as she notched her second to last arrow and took aim at a bulblin that was racing towards them.

“Sorry to say I don’t, Princess.” He sheathed his sword as he spoke and gripped the reigns with both hands. “Hold on tight!” Zelda hardly had a second to throw one arm around the boy’s waist before he had his horse galloping at a small group of bulblins that were attempting to block off their escape. The horse they were on was big enough to plow right over the ones it couldn’t jump over and they were in Hyrule field before long. They slowed down slightly, just enough for Zelda to feel safe letting go and firing off her last two arrows at two bulblins who had nearly grabbed onto the horse’s tail.

“Head into the canyon trails,” Zelda said. “We’ll lose them in there.”

“You got it.” They never made it that far, though. There were more bulblin waiting for them between the rocks, they turned and tried to get back out into the field where they’d be able to maneuver easier on horseback, but there were more monsters at every turn. “They were planning this!”

Zelda set the bow back in its place and held on to the young man in front of her. This wasn’t right. “Bulblin don’t plan,” she said. They were far from mindless she knew, but nowhere near as clever as they’d have to be to pull off an attack on anything more than a small, lonely village.

“Did you see that man in the dark armor?” he asked as he directed his horse to weave between the jutting rocks and high canyon walls. Even as they moved Zelda knew they weren’t getting out without help from the Goddesses themselves.

“Yes, what about him?”

They turned a corner and found themselves trapped against a wall of rock higher than Castle Town’s and a small opening already swarmed with bulblin and moblin. The boy turned his horse to face the horde as they slowly crept towards the trapped pair. “I’m willing to bet he’s behind all of this.”

He was probably right, now that Zelda thought about it. Not that it did them much good to know. It wasn’t going to get them out of the trouble they were in and it certainly wasn’t going to make the monsters back off. They were as good as captured, or maybe even dead.

“Can you ride on your own?”

“Wha- yes, I can. Why?” Zelda had a sinking feeling she knew what was about to happen.

Just like she thought he would, the young man dismounted and drew his sword. “Her name is Epona,” he said. “She’s a smart horse, she’ll get you back to my village. You should be safe there for a while.”

Zelda knew she should protest, tell him that there had to be another way, but as the horde drew closer she knew it was a lie. Taking the reins in her hands she settled herself better and looked at the boy who was ready to face down monsters just to give her a chance to escape. And she didn’t even know his name.

“Get ready to run as soon as you see your chance, Princess. Epona has no problem stomping over the little ones, just run them through.”

“You-” she cleared her throat. “Call me Zelda, you deserve that much.”

He looked up at her and smiled, his cheeks tinged pink with either shyness or exertion, she couldn’t be sure. “Thanks,” he said. “I’m Link.”

Link. It was a simple name for a young man. Hearing his name Zelda felt calmer for reasons she couldn’t name. For a second she felt like she might have known him from somewhere, but it passed and he turned to face the beasts that had moved closer. She hoped he would survive, come and find her in his village, and that they would work to stop the darkness that had begun to spread in Hyrule. Something in her told her that might just be a possibility.

“Ready?” Link asked before he began to charge at the closest moblin, a battle cry on his lips. He disposed of his first target and three more with ease that impressed Zelda. Link was an amateur swordsman, that much was certain in the way he moved and how young he was, but he was good with it. Zelda could almost see him, younger, scrawnier, as he struggled to lift a small blade above his head. Link was no seasoned warrior, but Zelda was sure he and his sword had seen many, many hours of practice. 

Link managed to fall two more monsters before they swarmed him, snapping the wooden shield he’d been using and knocking him back at Epona’s feet. He was back standing as the horde started to rush them and Zelda was certain they were going to tear them to pieces. Zelda pulled out her dagger and held Epona’s reigns with one hand. If she was going to die she would be fighting until her last breath. That much was for sure. 

She wouldn’t have to, it seemed. As the bulblin and moblin closed in on them, scarcely ten feet away, there was a faint whistle heard before the front few were blown to bits. Several more arrows laden with bombs followed in quick succession, blasting the monsters away. The few that didn’t meet with an explosive end retreated, valuing their lives more than whatever orders they might have been given. Within minutes Link and Zelda were standing alone amongst the smoking remains of the monsters they’d been about to lose their lives to. 

Zelda slide herself from Epona’s saddle and stood beside Link who was scanning the higher areas for more enemies, sword still battle ready. It was a smart thing to do. Zelda would have been more alert herself if she’d had it in her, but with everything that had happened that day she was proud of herself for even being able to stand. 

There was movement from above as a man, taller and broader than Link, slowly made his way down to their level. He was dressed like a desert nomad in tough, thick fabric in several shades of red and brown and a large scarf tied up that obscured his face. Atop his head was shocking red hair that stood up at the front like a fin and Zelda wondered if it was on purpose or just an effect of the desert winds. 

The man pulled his scarf down and away from his face and grinned at them. He was young, probably about their age. His face was mostly unweathered by the wind and sun and his eyes were a bright golden color. He looked friendly enough but Link moved in front of Zelda and held his sword at the ready. Their new visitor noticed the hostile body language and stopped. 

He smiled sheepishly at them and held out his hands. “Hey easy, I just saved you, you really think I’m a threat?”

Link eyed him up but didn’t back down. “I didn’t think Castle Town was going to be invaded but here we are.”

“Was it the man riding a demon horse?” he asked, putting his hands back down at his sides despite the fact that Link still looked ready to attack. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the stranger. “You know him?” Maybe Link was right and they shouldn’t trust this man.

“No! Not really,” the stranger said quickly. “He came through the desert almost a month ago, ruined a lot of stuff. He headed towards the canyon and that was the last anyone heard of him. I didn’t think he’d come this far.”

“Well he did,” Zelda snapped. It wasn’t this stranger’s fault. He had saved their lives even though the desert nomads had no allegiances to the crown of Hyrule. Whether she liked it or not both she and Link were indebted to him. “Who are you?”

That, of all things, had the man blinking in surprise before he chuckled and took a few more steps towards them. “Funny, but this is no time for jokes.”

Link had straightened up, his sword was still out but he looked less likely to gut the taller man. “Do you know him?” he asked Zelda. She shook her head.

The redhead stopped and looked between the pair of them. He looked… hurt. “No, seriously, quit playing around. It’s me, Groose.”

Link frowned at him. “I don’t know a Groose or any desert people.” Zelda didn’t either. Whoever this man was he thought he knew them. She wished they did because the longer he looked at them the more hurt Groose seemed to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I have a thing for sad!Groose. I should feel bad. I don't.


	3. The Power to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groose remembers things he's never seen before. But that doesn't mean they aren't real, and that's what has him following a wordless urging into the desert in hopes of finding what he's been looking for all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Currently unBETAed because I'm impatient like whoa so minor changes will be forth coming and all errors are mine.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful [Captain Indigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/captain_indigo) for once again doing a fantastic job of BETAing the hot mess that is my writing!! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out, I just got distracted by literally everything else, but between current comments left on this fic and me buying the Wind Waker WiiU I've been hella in Zelda mode (not to mention the sudden new information about Hyrule Warriors!!!). So I managed to blitz this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one out in less than 5 months this time. Anyway, enjoy!

His whole life Groose had had dreams of the sky. He rode a great bird through the clouds and jumped from flying islands without a care. He was a child of the sky, and he wasn’t the only one. Other children with birds all their own laughed and worked and flew beside him. 

Sometimes he dreamed of an old temple slowly being reclaimed by the lush forest around it. Those dreams were sometimes the most beautiful and always the most frightening. Dark shapes moved in the shadows of the trees and a monster dwelled in the center of a huge pit, ready to devour anyone and everyone. 

There was a hero and a goddess in his dreams, too. Both were golden haired and bright as the morning sun. They were brave and kind and Groose’s dearest friends. Most importantly, though, they were real. Groose knew this like he knew his own name. He knew them like he knew the forest – he’d never seen it before in his life, had never so much as stepped foot on its soil, but he knew there was a forest and he knew there was a hero and a goddess.

Link and Zelda were real and he would find them.

His mothers and aunts told him to forget his dreams, they tried to assure him that they were the wild figments of a child’s imagination. Groose knew better and he knew one day he’d be able to prove it. Until then he remembered his friends silently, kept them close to his heart and swore that one day they’d be together again.

Years past and Groose became a young man, tall and broad shouldered. He was a hunter and a maker of fine bombs. He was surrounded with love and family and had never truly wanted for anything. As he packed his horse he held back tears. He’d left a note for his mothers, promising that he was fine and that he would be back one day. He begged them to carry on without him and to let him do what he needed to do, they were fine before he came along and they’d manage once he was gone. He hated himself a little for disappearing into the night, but something was calling him and he couldn’t ignore it.

Mounting his horse he rode off into the desert with only his gut to guide him. He could hear the displeased tones of his mothers in his head telling him what a fool he was being, but Groose knew that this was the only way he’d ever be able to find his way. There was no map that could lead you to your destiny and somehow Groose knew that was exactly where he was headed.

\--

Three days into his journey and he was running low on everything, even faith in himself. 

There should have been something by now, Groose thought. Some sort of sign or a break in the monotonous span of the desert sand. The best he had gotten were a few rocky outcroppings that hardly met his waist. Sighing he sat himself down on a weathered rock. He’d followed his instincts out into the middle of the desert without thinking about it. He’d packed provisions for only a few days thinking that the border of the desert couldn’t possibly be that much further away. Yet, here he was, sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere. 

“You look lost friend,” a voice said from behind him. Groose was on his feet, pulling his sword free within seconds.

A woman stood several feet away from him. She was covered in a cloak, all but her face, lightly wrinkled and heavily wind worn, hidden from Groose. She didn’t look dangerous, but Groose had lived in this desert his whole life and he knew exactly how deceiving looks could be. He kept his sword up and ready. “Who are you?”

The woman smiled at him, as if she were pleased that he was asking her who she was. “I am a Sheikah. My name is Impa.”

Groose faltered for a moment. He knew those words, those names. He knew them in the same way that he knew Link and Zelda’s. They were just there, a part of him quietly humming beneath the surface. He didn’t lower his sword, a life time of suspicion bred into him, but he did listen.

Something about his expression must have changed because the woman, Impa, began to take steps towards him even though his sword was still pointed towards her. “You have known me, haven’t you?”

“I’ve never met someone named Impa before in my life,” he said. It was true, he only knew the name as a distant memory that was more like a dream than anything, but this was the first time that someone had acknowledged that outside of trying to tell him he was an imaginative little boy.

She continued to smile at him, stopping just short of his drawn sword, its point aimed directly at her chest. “Not in this lifetime, perhaps.”

“What are you trying to say?” Groose asked. He could feel it, something was coming, just over the horizon, and he knew that this woman was going to lead him to it. 

“The Goddesses have called upon you,” Impa said. “They called you out into the desert and they will continue to call you to your destiny.”

He felt himself lower his sword without really meaning to. He knew what Impa was saying was ridiculous, the Goddesses were stories, legends made ages ago to guide the masses. They were nothing more than glorified fairy tales, but Groose couldn’t help but feel like he knew exactly what Impa was talking about. Something in him screamed that she was telling the truth, that she knew all the answers to the questions that had followed Groose around since he was a child. He had no proof to back up his thoughts, but he didn’t have much more than dreamlike memories to prove that Link and Zelda were real either.

His destiny had been what had called him out here to begin with, that gut feeling that he was needed somewhere. “You said something about this lifetime. What did that mean?”

“Follow me, Gerudo Prince, I’ll explain everything.”

Groose felt his jaw drop. He’d made sure to leave behind anything that could link him back to the Gerudos. He loved his family, but they weren’t exactly loved by everyone else and Groose wasn’t fool enough to test people’s temperaments towards his people. Impa didn’t seem bothered by it, though.

“How did you know?” he asked, following her, leading his horse along. The sun was beginning to set, casting everything in a harsh, red light. “How do you know any of this?”

Impa kept walking, not even looking back at Groose as she spoke. “I do not remember my past lives like you do,” she said. Groose wondered if he was imagining the hint of sadness in her voice. “But I have been given clear instructions as well as visions. You are the key to ending this cycle, Groose. You are the difference that will change the fate of Hyrule.”

Groose almost stopped in his tracks. No, Impa was wrong. He’d tried that before when Zelda had fallen from the sky and he’d followed Link after her. He’d learned his lesson last time. “I’m not the hero.”

This time Impa did look back at him, a sly smile on her face. “No, my friend, you are not the hero.” 

See? Groose thought to himself. He remembered helping, he could help again. But Impa was speaking again before Groose could get too lost in his own thoughts. “You are, however, _a_ hero, and a very important one.”

They didn’t speak again for the rest of their day long trip. Groose followed after Impa through the night and well into the next day. They had left the desert behind before the sun had risen and were pressing their way through a forest that Groose hadn’t known was there by the time the sunlight was strong enough to filter through the thick canopy. Groose was exhausted, but, like Impa had said, he was the Prince of the Gerudos and it would take a little more than fatigue to stop him.

As they continued into the forest the foliage grew denser and by what Groose judged to be midday his horse was having trouble navigating the leaves and roots. Impa noticed this as well and suddenly changed their course. It wasn’t long before they reached a large clearing. Grass and low shrubs grew all over and a brook was running through it, filling the air with the sound of running water. It was an amazing sound, one of Groose’s favorites. In the desert he so rarely got to hear it.

“You can leave him here,” Impa said, reaching up a surprisingly slender arm to pet Grus’ flank. “He will be safe.” 

Groose didn’t want to leave his beloved horse alone in a strange place, but Grus seemed content in the field and they couldn’t very well continue on their way with him unable to make it through the forest.

“It’s not much farther,” Impa assured him, noticing his reluctance. 

“Right, okay.” He took his supply bag off of his horse and slung it over his back. “You be good now,” he said to Grus before patting him farewell. He and Impa continued back into the woods, slowly picking their way through the thick underbrush. Impa had been right, hardly a quarter of an hour later they were stepping out of the forest and onto the unkempt courtyard of what must have been a grand temple years ago.

The building itself seemed simple. Ivy crawled up the face of the temple, covering most of the stone work and what Groose could see used to be stained glass windows. There were spires at the front corners, though one had broken, the rubble only visible as moss-covered mounds at the temple’s feet. The back of the temple rose up higher than the front, a single tower standing tall above the rest. It was more like a cone-shaped dome than a tower, though. It was wide, wider than the entrance to the temple.

Groose knew he had never seen this place before, not in this life or his memories, but he still felt like he knew it. Something told him there was safety there, a sort of refuge from the nameless, faceless threat that was pressing down upon the world. Groose’s steps were careful, almost reverent as he approached the tall double doors into the temple. He laid a hand on the door, thick wood worn down by the elements and covered in ivy, and he could feel the power of the temple, like the breath of a great beast. It was calm and unassuming, but huge and for a second Groose was sure it would swallow him whole.

Without a sound Impa was standing beside him, looking up at the temple’s face. With both hands she pushed one of the doors open, its old hinges creaking and groaning in protest. Groose followed her inside. The temple was dark, most of the windows were covered in plant life and no candles were lit. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, and Groose could see cracks along the tiling and walls where time had taken its toll on the building. For all its disrepair, though, the temple was still awe inspiring and beautiful. Groose could hardly imagine what it must have looked like in its glory.

The front hall of the temple was empty for the most part. In the center of the room was a raised, stone platform. There were dozens of symbols carved onto it surrounding the largest symbol Groose recognized as the Triforce. As he looked around Impa began to light lanterns and hang them around the hall. There were no other doors that Groose could see, save for another pair as large as the ones at the front of the temple in the back. They must have led to the huge tower Groose had seen. 

He moved towards them, prepared to push them open and see more of the temple when Impa stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“They will not open for you,” she said. “All three of you must open those doors together.”

Groose didn’t need to ask who all three were. “Where do I find them?”

“You must let the Goddesses guide you to them. Like you allowed them to guide you into the desert,” Impa said, her tone implying that Groose should have already known that. “It is different this time.”

Groose frowned at her. He didn’t know what she meant by that and he didn’t feel the urge to go, there was no pulling at his gut to tell him to move like there had been before. Frustrated, he paced the temple. Impa left him alone, stepping outside without a word. How was he supposed to let these Goddesses lead him anywhere if they weren’t even trying? Groose flung himself down upon the raised platform and stared up at the ceiling. 

Large chunks of it had fallen off. Several holes in the roof allowed some sunlight in, though the shadows were still prominent. It looked like there might have once been painting on the ceiling, probably illustrations of Hyrule’s legends and history. They must have looked wonderful, all freshly painted and alive with belief. The Gerudos didn’t believe in such things. They had no Goddesses or legends. The closest thing they had was the promise of their king, one male born every hundred years.

What was it like to believe in something you had never seen or heard?

It occurred to Groose that he knew exactly how that felt. He believed in Link and Zelda. Never in his life had he ever met them, but he knew, without a doubt, that they were out there somewhere. If he believed in them why couldn’t he trust in those Goddesses?

Suddenly, like he’d been struck with lightning, icy cold worry shot through him. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Groose was on his feet and out the temple’s doors in seconds. He called for his horse, whistling shrilly in the shade of the forest and he ran back towards the desert. He didn’t know his way through the forest and while he trusted his gut that he was needed, he didn’t trust it to navigate him through the crawling foliage. Besides, he’d be much faster on horseback. Grus burst onto the trail alongside Groose and the young Gerudo prince swung himself onto his back. They had places to be.

As soon as he broke free of the tree line Groose steered Grus towards the canyons. If he crossed over them that would be the furthest south he’d ever gone in his life. He pushed through his exhaustion until well into the night. Grus was tired and Groose knew that if he didn’t at least get a few hours of rest he’d be useless against whatever it was he was rushing into. He tucked both him and Grus into a small alcove and settled down for the night.

His sleep was far from restful, but it was better than nothing he told himself as he stretched, feeling his back pop like some old man. He hated sleeping on the stone hard ground, but now was not the time to complain. It was about half a day’s ride to the castle that sat at the heart of Hyrule. The cold shiver of fear hadn’t left him yet, and he knew he had no more time to wait around. Mounting Grus he set his sights on the horizon. Just beyond it was Hyrule Field and his destiny. 

It was strange beyond words, knowing that he was about to look his fate in the eye and all but run head long into it. Even stranger that he was finally going to find them, the two people he felt like he had known as long as he’d lived but had never met. Had they looked for him? Did they know his name and face? Did they dream of flying with him in the sky like he did? Groose decided that it didn’t matter.

They had a bond and Impa and the Goddesses wouldn’t have sent him after them for nothing. They were waiting for him, he could feel it in his bones. 

Immediately, he knew something was wrong. The field had always been described as a quiet, peaceful place, tranquil really, but what Groose saw as he was cresting the high outcroppings of the canyon was chaos. Vicious little monsters were swarming, chasing each other and small groups of people all over the place. Groose felt his stomach drop, he was too late. Whatever danger had been looming in the distance had struck before he could reach Hyrule. 

Dismounting Grus and leaving the horse on the far side of the canyon, taking only his bombs, bow, and filled quiver, before quickly scaling and scrambling to the other side. There had to be a way for him to help, there just had to be. As he scanned the field he caught sight of a flash of yellow weaving between the rocks where the field and canyon met. Keeping to the tops of the outcropping Groose followed the sound of shrieking moblins and the beat of hooves. It was the same something that had brought him out into the desert to meet Impa that was urging him to tail that flash of yellow.

For a moment Groose lost sight and sound of them and it felt like his stomach had been filled with stones. Dread clutched at him and tried immobilized him, but his instincts pulled him forward, screaming at him that he had somewhere to be. So he followed it, nothing to guide him but a nameless, voiceless urging.

Maybe Impa was on to something with that goddess talk of hers, he thought as he spied a pair of people trapped by a horde of bulbin and moblin. A girl in a gown sat upon a horse while a boy pulled out a sword and turned to face the horde. He really needed to find Link and Zelda, but Groose couldn’t leave these two to meet their end. No matter how good with a sword this kid was he was horribly outnumbered.

No one had noticed him yet, so he used it to his advantage and made quick work of fastening some small bombs to the arrows he had with him. They were his specialty and could deal devastating damage if they landed in the right place. 

By the time Groose took aim the boy with the sword looked like his energy was flagging and it was that, seeing him beaten up and tired but swinging a sword all the same, a fierce look of determination on his face, that made Groose recognize just who he was looking at. 

It was Link fighting and Zelda astride the horse. He’d found them at long last, it was almost too much, and now, he focused on the approaching monsters, he was going to save them. Pulling back the first arrow Groose took aim at the handful of monsters that were advancing. He let it loose and didn’t wait to see if the arrow had hit its mark before pulling another back and firing off a few more, one after the other. As the smoke cleared Groose spotted a handful of the beasts scampering away, valuing their lives over victory. 

Taking only a moment to make sure his bow and quiver were secure, Groose made his way down the sloping side of the rock wall. The slope was steep, he doubted he’d be able to get back up without the aid of climbing tools. He was amazed with himself for every step he took that didn’t send him tumbling down in a mess of limbs and rock. 

When he finally made it to level ground he could hardly believe what was happening. There they were, frightened, and a bit beat up, but alive and real and _right there_. It was almost too much. Grinning like a fiend Groose pulled away the scarf that he wore to protect himself from the harshness of the desert. 

His smile only lessened slightly when Link moved to shield Zelda, who had gotten off the horse while he’d been climbing down to them, from him and readied his sword. It was alright, Groose told himself, he didn’t really look like he had in his past life. The clothing made the man and his desert garb was admittedly a bit intimidating, especially with the way the Gerudos and Hyrule got along. Desert folk weren’t exactly renowned for their friendliness.

Groose stopped short and relaxed his face into something hopefully reassuring, lifting his hands. “Hey easy, I just saved you, you really think I’m a threat?”

The look of distrust in Link’s eye hurt, but he and Zelda had just been through quite a lot, Groose needed to understand that. “I didn’t think Castle Town was going to be invaded,” Link said, voice full of accusation that Groose had only ever heard a handful of times. “But here we are.”

Who in the world would have the power to invade Castle Town, the place was built like a fortress. A memory of dark cloth and an evil aura passed through Groose’s. A demon-like horse bearing a rider who looked just as likely to have crawled from the Underworld itself as any dark legend come to life. “Was it the man riding a demon horse?” He tried to keep his voice even, to sound strong for his friends, to be reliable in all the ways he hadn’t been before. 

It was Zelda who spoke next, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You know him?”

The foggy memory of young love swam up through Groose, flustering him as much as the accusation. “No! Not really! He came through the desert almost a month ago, ruined a lot of stuff. He headed towards the canyon and that was the last anyone heard of him.”

The man had ruined one of the few desert towns and torn apart a caravan before Groose and his riders had been able to chase him out of their territory. He’d headed towards the canyon and at the time not even Groose could have been bothered to care what became of him. There were people in need to help in his kingdom and in his mind Hyrule had been more than equipped enough to handle a single rider, even as terrifying as he’d been. 

How wrong he had been. “I didn’t think he’d come this far.”

“Well he did!” Zelda snapped, her voice like the crack of a whip. She seemed to regret her harshness and Groose couldn’t hold it against her. If the gown and tiara adorning her head were anything to go by she was the princess and she’d just watched a large part of her kingdom fall. 

Maybe this was fate, to join Hyrule and the Gerudos as one united force, unstoppable in the face of everything. His musings on an alliance were brought to a screeching halt when Zelda spoke again.

“Who are you?”

Groose came up short for a second, the question not really registering to him. He took a few steps closer to them, Link had lowered his sword a bit even, surely she was joking. “Funny,” he chuckled uncertainly. “But this is no time for jokes.”

Link gave Zelda a confused look. “Do you know him?”

No. No way, this could not be happening right now. Groose felt the world titling on its axis beneath him. They knew who he was, they had to. “No seriously, quit playing around. It’s me, Groose,” and the way his voice cracked on his name was disgusting.

Link frowned at him, confusion so familiar in those blue eyes of his. “I don’t know a Groose or any desert people.” Beside him Zelda looked at Groose, unknowing but sad, like she wished she knew him just so he wouldn’t be hurt.

Their faces, the way they spoke – it was all so painfully familiar to him. Waves of once muddle memories became harshly sharp, as if he’d only just lived them yesterday. The laughter of young children in a floating paradise, great birds carrying them through crystal skies dotted with white clouds, the sensation of falling, as familiar as breathing almost. It was all there and it was real and Groose _didn’t understand_!

“Why?” his voice was cracking still and his throat was tight. He wouldn’t cry, hadn’t since he was a boy, but he’d never felt so broken. “Why are you saying that?”

Now even Link was looking at him with concern, his face open like it always had been. Link always wore his heart on his sleeve.

It felt like the memories were choking him, piling up inside of him one on top of the other. Terrifying winds, plummeting through clouds that had seemed so impenetrable all his life, a lush forest hiding a darkness that made everything in him quake with instinctual fear. Zelda, radiant, beautiful Zelda, safe after so long. Link, brave and foolish and strong standing beside her. He remembered them.

“Maybe you have us confused with someone else?” Link tried, stepping close enough to almost touch. 

Groose didn’t want to hear it, he knew it was them, knew it like he knew the sky was blue and the desert afternoons were hot. “No, you’re Link, right? And she’s Zelda. I know who you are,” he insisted. “The problem is that you don’t know me.”

He swallowed the acidic taste of loss and allowed the slowly building burn of anger spread through him. Impa had sent him out here and even though she shared a name, maybe even a soul, with Granny she was not the same wise old lady he had protected in the old temple beneath the clouds. She would have answers for him, though, had better have some answers. 

Resisting the urge to pull his hair out he began to pace. “She sent me out here,” he muttered. “She had to have known, she knew everything else.”

Groose knew he probably looked like a madman at the moment but this was nothing like what he thought. He had been so sure they were reaching out for him just like he’d been searching for them. It didn’t matter right now, though. 

“We have to get back to the temple,” he said. “That old lady will know why you don’t remember me.”

From the looks on their faces Groose might as well have been speaking another language. Link’s grip on his sword hadn’t loosened any, though it did stay low at his side, and Zelda’s face held little more than pity for him. This was all wrong. 

“What temple are you talking about?” Link asked. It might have been Groose’s imagination, but it sounded almost like Link wanted to understand what was going on.

He felt the ache in his heart subside just a little. “The temple in the forest,” he answered, gesturing back towards where he’d come from.

And those confused expressions were back again. “Uhh, there’s no forest in that direction, just more canyon and then the sea,” as she spoke Zelda looked over at the horizon, as if she could see the forest Groose was talking about if she tried hard enough. 

“Besides,” Link added, “I know for a fact that there is no temple in the forest.”

Groose couldn’t help the glare that he shot at Link, years of rivalry suddenly fresh in his mind. “I was there,” he groused. “I saw it myself, I was inside of it. It’s old and falling apart, but it’s real.”

“I live there, and I’m telling you, there is no temple.” Groose didn’t know if Link had ever really felt the same spark of rivalry that Groose did, but there was no mistaking the challenge in his voice, daring Groose to try and prove him wrong. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m taking the princess to Ordon Village so we can figure out what to do about this demon man.”

The formality surprised Groose, but he didn’t dwell on it. He had to get them back to the forest and to Impa. What good was the help of those goddesses if he couldn’t convince Link and Zelda that they all knew each other? They’d lead him to them and now he had nothing. 

“You can’t go,” he insisted. “I let your goddesses lead me out here to find you two because I thought you would remember me like I remember you. Impa told me to trust them and that I would find you! She told me it was different this time, even though I don’t know what that means and-”

“What did you say?” Link interrupted. He’d moved closer to Groose and reached up to grasp his bicep. “What did you just say?”

Groose looked down at him then over to Zelda, trying to figure out if she knew what was going on. Link’s eyes were wide and his face had gotten pale. “About what?”

Link shook him a little. “The difference, what did she say about it?”

He was not following this conversation at all, but he answered Link’s question, hoping it would gain him some trust. “Nothing really,” he admitted. “It was the last thing she said before I came to find you. It’s different this time.”

There seemed to be some sort of inner debate going on with Link for a moment until he looked back up at Groose, determination burning in his eyes and sending a sharp jolt a familiarity through Groose. “Fine, I’ll come with you.” Before Groose even had a chance to enjoy the news Link turned back to Zelda. “Take Epona with you, she’ll get you to safety.”

“Excuse me?” Zelda looked taken aback by Link’s statement, like she hadn’t been planning on running off to the safety of a small, unknown town at all. “I’m coming with you.”

Suddenly the pair of them were… well, Groose couldn’t really call it arguing but they certainly weren’t in agreement. Link insisted that Zelda taking refuge was the best plan, it would keep her safe and give her time to amass a counter strike while Zelda all but demanded that she go along with them to the temple. Watching them Groose forgot for a second that they didn’t remember their past together. It was all so achingly familiar to him that he was smiling without even realizing it. 

As nice as it was to allow himself to bury himself in these newly resurfaced memories they had places to be and he didn’t know if those monsters had run off for good or to get back up. “Let her come,” he said. “We need to get moving before those moblin come back and I need both of you there.”

Zelda was the first to look over at him. “For what?”

Good question. Groose rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m not actually sure, but there’s a door in the temple that won’t open unless all three of us are there.”

“Well,” Zelda practically chirped. “I guess I’m joining you after all.”

 

“You believe him?” Link asked. “Just like that?”

With a sigh Zelda settled Link with a stern look, one that spoke of regality and command and Groose swore he saw something of the goddess she once was in it. “You have saved my life today and I feel that you’re going to have a part in saving my kingdom as well. There are questions that need answers and if there is a chance that this woman and her temple have even one I’m going to find it.”

Whatever Link heard or saw in Zelda in the moment had him nod in agreement, his expression tight and clearly displeased with how things were going, but determined to see them through all the same. He finally sheathed his sword and cast a single look at the pieces of his shattered shield and grabbed hold of his horse’s reins. 

Clapping his hands together, mostly trying to dispel the nervous energy that had suddenly crowded into him, Groose smiled. “My horse is waiting on the other side of the canyon, there should be a bridge yours can cross not too far off, if I remember correctly.”

And with that they three of them set off. It was nothing like Groose had imagined, the feelings that he had when he dreamed of flying were absent, but a strange sort of excitement had bubbled up in him along with everything else. Impa would know how to bring their memories back, he told himself. She just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you will have questions about the memories and all that jazz, and it _will_ be explained in the next chapter, possibly two. 
> 
> I'd also like to point out that this story takes place at the end of the timelines, post all games (this will also be explained in story, promise). The [three branches of the time line](http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--Py-PvkG1--/c_fit,fl_progressive,q_80,w_636/18j0yyebco7eqjpg.jpg) all converge in one way or another to reach the point where this story begins. I figure it might be a bit easier to follow and understand if I at least point that out. If there are any other questions regarding anythign you find confusing about the fic feel free to comment, I will respond as best I can and hopefully be able to clear anything up.


	4. Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a legend told in Hyrule's forests of a mysterious and dark wood that roams the kingdom filled with monsters and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Waiting on BETA so please forgive the mistakes.~~
> 
> Big ole shout out to [Captain Indigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/captain_indigo) for BETAing this hot mess! I also realized that in past chapter notes I misgendered them as "she" and have gone back to correct that. 
> 
> Ahaha I'm such a loser when it comes to updating this I'm so sorry! I swear I'm never going to just leave this to rot, it'll just take me a while to get to it.

The trip across the canyon was made in an awkward silence. Groose had tried to make small talk, but Link’s mind was elsewhere and any attempts the princess made were more painfully awkward than the silence. So they carried on with only the sounds of their footsteps and Epona’s hoof beats between them.

The bridge they came to was old and weathered by the nearby desert and its storms, but it still looked strong enough to allow them to cross to the other side. One by one they carefully made their way across. Once they were all safely to the other side they followed Groose to where he said he’d left his horse. Link had to hand it to the guy. Groose was trying to be friendly towards them even though they were all total strangers and despite their less than friendly first encounter.

He might have felt bad for not putting forth his own effort if he hadn’t been so absorbed in thought. This whole day had been one wreck after another. Link was tired and sore, both physically and emotionally. He had no idea if Rusl and the others had made it back to Ordon safely, he didn’t know if he could help Zelda or Hyrule against this mysterious demon-like man, and he had no idea who this desert nomad was or why he claimed to know him and the princess. Not for the first time that day Link wished that if he closed his eyes tightly enough he’d wake up and this would just be another in a long line of strange nightmares. The aching in his bones told him that wasn’t the case.

One of the few things still urging him forward was the tiny hope of finally getting some answers about that voice in his head. His whole life he’d locked it up and buried it away, ignoring the echoing, repeating sentence, and now it was like everything had just burst open, airing it all out for the world to see. It felt like an open wound and Link knew that the answers he was hoping to get would be the only thing to sooth it.

The distant sound of hoof beats pulled Link back to the present. A handsome stallion was coming at them, laden with saddle bags and what might have been a few more weapons. Groose let out a shrill whistle and waved excitedly as the horse slowed and came to a stop in front of him, dipping its head for a few happy pets from Groose.

With a smile that was open and honestly joyful Groose looked over at Link and Zelda. “This here is Grus, my mighty steed,” he announced, patting the horse’s flank heartily. “I raised him from a foal. He’s the best horse in the entire desert!”

Zelda smiled up at him and moved forward to gently run her hand over the horse’s neck, cooing softly to him. Grus seemed to take a liking to her right away. “So, where’s this forest of yours?”

Groose jabbed his thumb in the direction of the desert. “About half a day’s ride, depending on how fast we move.”

They didn’t know how bad things were back in Castle Town, the faster they moved the better. “We’d better be quick,” Link said, already climbing into the saddle. He’d be sure to give Epona plenty of rest while they explored this temple of Groose’s. “The faster we find a way to stop that man the better.”

He held out his hand to help Zelda onto Epona behind him, waited for her to settle herself on the horse’s back before he looked at Groose. “Lead the way.”

They started off at a quick pace, Epona and Grus’ hooves churning up sand and dust behind them as they practically soared across the dry desert area, but Epona had been through just as much as they had today and before long she needed to slow. Their pace was still plenty brisk and Zelda had begun riding along with Groose to lighten the burden on Epona. Link didn’t mind slowing down if they had to, there was no sense pushing themselves and getting someone hurt, but the slower pace meant that there was extra time and the awkward silence of before seemed to have expired.

“Hey Link,” Groose said, pulling Grus up alongside Epona. “I was thinking, you changed your mind pretty quickly about following me out here once I mentioned Impa saying something about things being different. How come?”

Link’s first instinct was to make up an excuse, keep the real reason to himself. After years of not talking to anyone about it, keeping it from others was practically a reflex, but if this Impa woman had information Groose and Zelda would find out eventually anyway. There was no reason to lie to them.

He didn’t look over at them as he explained. “My whole life I’ve heard this voice, in my head, saying ‘It’s different this time’ and I’ve never known what it was. When I was younger everyone said I was imagining it and eventually I stopped asking the adults what it meant. When you said it I just, I don’t know, had to see if it meant something.

“I’ve had nightmares too, where I hear the voice. For a long time the nightmares were always the same, just monsters and a sense of fear. I used to only have them once every few months, maybe twice, but they’ve been getting closer together the last year or so. I practically have them every other night now. They’ve changed too. The monsters are clearer,” Link said. He could feel his chest constricting with fear just thinking about it. The dreams always felt terrifyingly real.

Both Groose and Zelda were watching him now, their expressions unreadable. “What kind of monsters?” Groose asked.

Link shrugged. “A whole bunch of different things – huge beasts with glowing eyes, sea monsters, giant bugs with armor. There’s this one, I’ve only started dreaming of it in the last few weeks, it’s like a giant, black, scaly monster that lives in a hole, it’s mouth is full of teeth and it’s got the worst scream I’ve ever heard,” Link’s mind easily conjured up the dream memory, a horrible, hulking monster crawling out of the ground, ready to devour him and the whole world, too.

“The Imprisoned,” Groose said. For a moment his face was pale and fear was clearly written in his expression, but it passed and he frowned at Link. “You remember the Imprisoned but not me?”

“A giant, toothy monster is gonna leave a bigger impression than a loud mouth redhead,” Link scowled. “And besides, I don’t remember anything, it was a dream.”

It looked like Groose was going to say something else when Zelda spoke up. “I can tell when something bad is going to happen,” she said. “Sometimes I’ll dream about it, but usually it’s just like I know something bad is coming, I get this wordless urging to do, I don’t know, something.”

The admission was obviously meant as a form of solidarity, but all it did was set Link’s nerves on edge. All of this seemed far too connected to just be a random string of horrendously bad luck. Everything felt like it was leading up to something big, just over the horizon. Link would do what he could in the face of it, but he wasn’t sure what good he could possibly be against a threat that seemed to be shaping up to be a big as Fate itself. He was just an amateur carpenter and town-wide child herder, what was he supposed to do about any of this?

“So you can tell the future, I have nightmares and hallucinate voices, and he thinks he remembers us from, what, a past life?” Link said, finally looking over at Zelda and Groose as they made their way around a group of rocks jutting out of the ground. “We sure are something.”

“Hey,” Groose said, obviously trying to keep himself in check. “Don’t talk that way. We’re gonna get to the temple and get some answers.”

Link frowned. “You seem pretty sure for someone who doesn’t know anything about what’s going on.”

Groose let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand along the lick of hair that was sticking up on end. Something about the motion struck Link as habitual. “Ever since I was a kid, probably even before that, I’ve remembered having two friends. I dreamt about them and I can remember whole weeks and years of our lives together. I’d never met them, but I knew they were real.

“My family told me that they were imaginary and that I was making it all up. I wasn’t, though, because here you two are, real as I thought.” Groose looked Link right in the eye. “The fact that I’ve got you and Zelda here is all the proof I need that we’re going to be able to do what needs to be done.”

The conviction in Groose’s voice was impressive and something in Link wanted to blindly trust him and believe that the turmoil slowly swallowing his life was something that he could overcome. Instead, he shrugged and turned away from the redhead.

He expected the sight of the desert stretching out before him, bright in the midday sun. What he was faced with was a large, intimidating looking forest that he was pretty sure didn’t belong there.

From behind Groose Zelda said “Uhm, didn’t you say it was a half-day’s ride from here?”

Groose looked completely lost. “It- it was! This isn’t supposed to be here,” he exclaimed.

Without a word, Link dismounted Epona and moved closer to the forest until he was a mere arm’s length away from it. Cautiously, he reached out a hand and grabbed one of the leaves from an innocent looking shrub. The leaf was cool in his hand and very much real. Not an illusion brought on by the desert heat then. He looked up into the canopy. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping to see, but all he was met with were innumerable leaves and vines, sitting silently like they were waiting for something.

Epona whinnied uneasily and nuzzled the side of Link’s face gently. If this place was making her upset it was probably bad news. An old story was coming to mind as Link contemplated the forest. “You’re positive that it took you half a day to ride out?”

Groose had dismounted as well and stepped up to Link’s side. “Yeah, and that was with me and Grus heading out full speed.” He leaned forward and plucked a leaf from the same bush Link had. “I’m no expert but forests can’t move, can they?”

“Not usually, no,” Zelda said from where she sat, still mounted on Grus.

“Unless these are the Lost Woods,” Link added.

“The what now?” Groose asked.

Link turned to face the other two. “The Lost Woods,” he explained. “It’s a mysterious forest that wanders Hyrule, appearing where woods shouldn’t be. The legend says that if you go in, you’ll never come out. There are things in there that will eat your soul and possess you, turn you into something not human.”

There was more to the Lost Woods than that. They were a cursed place; spirits of the damned and forgotten roamed the ghastly foliage, looking for unsuspecting victims. Monsters and demons lay in wait to transform normal people into twisted, wretched things that would wander, mindlessly, forever in the Woods, unable to find themselves again, let alone a way free. Even children met their untimely ends, transformed into lonely, eternally young spirits looking for someone to play with them.

No one entered the Lost Woods without meeting a terrible fate.

“We can’t go in there,” Link warned. “We’ll never come out.”

“We don’t have a choice, the temple and Impa are in there,” Groose said. His voice was a higher pitch than usual and he was eyeing the woods as if he expected them to leap up and attack, which Link supposed might be possible. “I made it in and out just fine, I’m sure we’ll be okay.”

Link watched as Groose visibly steeled himself, drawing himself up to full height, like he could single-handedly intimidate the forest. It was like watching a lamb try to intimidate a barn. It looked so ridiculous that Link couldn’t help but laugh. At his laughter, Groose visibly deflated, Link was sure even his hair wilted a bit. He eventually managed to stop, leaning against Epona and wiping his eyes.

“Sorry,” he wheezed. “I’m sorry, but you looked so much like this lamb we had back at my village. It thought the barn was its arch nemesis or something and you looked ready to just fight the forest. I’m sorry.”

Zelda was giggling now, trying to muffle it behind her hand, but her shoulders shook with her laughter and before long Link was laughing again, too. Groose glared at the two of them, but Link could tell there was no real heat behind it. In fact, he looked lighter than he had their whole trip. The look on Groose’s face was almost exactly like when he’d first approached them. Sobering up, just a little, Link thought he might have been a bit too hard on the guy at first.

Groose huffed loudly and shoved playfully at Link. “Yeah I’m ready to take on anything we find in there, what about you?”

There was no mistaking the challenge in Groose’s words, but there was also something that made Link think that Groose believed that Link really was ready to take on anything. This stranger believed in him. Straightening himself up, he looked right at Groose. “Lead the way.”

They got back on their horses and began their trek into the Lost Woods. Groose kept both hands steady on Grus’ reins. Zelda had taken up his bow and Link was relieved to see a nearly full quiver of arrows strapped to Grus’ saddle. Link had drawn his sword and was following close behind Groose, keeping a watch on the surrounding forest. Light filtered through the canopy, casting everything in spotted light. The sounds of animals sounded all around them, keeping Link on edge, and even though there was no wind the leaves and branches of the trees swayed gently, as if they were waving the trio in, welcoming them like hosts.

Above all else, though, the voice was repeating itself over and over in his head.

_Different this time. It’s different this time. It’s different._

With what was years of practice, Link readily ignored it, trying to focus everything he had on their surroundings. If he wasn’t paying attention and they were attacked it could mean a lot of trouble. He’d never come across a spirit himself, but he imagined they were crafty and masters of stealth. It was important that he kept on his guard.

“You think very loudly, did you know?” came a voice from behind Link.

With a shout he twisted around on the saddle and came face-to-face with a cackling imp. It had perched itself on Epona’s hindquarters and it was grinning manically at Link, its too-wide mouth stretch to show rows of sharp, needle-like teeth. It wore a huge leaf as a cape and vines and smaller leaves wound together as a tunic. A large hat was fit snuggly atop its head, though Link was sure it should have toppled regardless with how big it was compared to the imp.

He heard more than saw Zelda aim an arrow at the imp, cautious. He knew she thought it might be harmless and understood her not wanting to upset it, especially with it so close to Link. For his part Link couldn’t even raise his sword without giving the imp a chance to easily attack him, not that Link wasn’t already in a compromising position.

The imp leaned closer to Link, its sharp grin widening even further, making its smile look more like a gash across its face than anything else. The scent of decaying leaves wafted from the imp and Link swore he could feel bugs crawling over his skin the closer it got. How he kept from clawing at his own skin Link would never know.

Red eyes bore into Link as the imp drew closer. Link considered getting off Epona, who was pawing nervously at the ground, just to put some distance between him and the imp. He felt like if he did, though, the imp would steal Epona away. He could feel the icy churning in his stomach at the thought of losing his beloved horse. Instead he tried desperately to angle himself away, which helped nothing.

When the imp was hardly more than an inch away from Link’s face it spoke again. “I guess not.” Its voice sounded like the croaking of a child trying to speak through their tears, even as it laughed. “That’s fine, I don’t wanna hear you think anyway.”

Link couldn’t help but think that that sounded very ominous to him.

Without another word the imp leapt into the air, twirling in a way that should not have been possible and producing a trumpet-like instrument out of thin air. It landed lightly on a nearby branch, very much out of their reach and blew mightily into the trumpet.

A desperate flash of something from his dreams shot through Link as he called for Zelda to shoot it. It was too late, though. The Skull Kid had vanished in a whirl of wind and leaves as wooden puppets dropped out of the surrounding trees. Zelda shot two arrows at one of them, easily knocking its arms to the ground, and was notching a third arrow when Link stopped her.

“Just run!” he said. “They’ll just keep coming if we fight them. We’ve got to find Skull Kid and stop them.”

“What? How do you know that?” Zelda asked, keeping the arrow in her hand but turning to hold onto Groose as they began rushing through the forest. The haunted sound of laughter and trumpets sounded deep within the trees and they did their best to follow it.

Link frowned. He’d never seen this imp before, in life or in his dreams, not to mention his dreams never told him anything, no useful information of any sort. “I don’t know,” he called over the sound of music and hoof beats. “I just do! Trust me!”

“We do,” Groose said, pulling free his sword and hacking one of the puppets that had gotten too close in half. It was a little jarring to hear that so readily from a stranger, especially when Link didn’t properly trust himself.

It was hard, moving through the underbrush with the horses, but Link wasn’t about to even consider suggesting that they leave them behind. Still, it would be easier to look for Skull Kid on foot. Cutting the head off another puppet Link stopped Epona. He had an idea.

“Princess! Get on Epona,” he called, dismounting quickly and holding out the reins. “Finding Skull Kid will be easier on foot.”

Zelda did as Link had suggested, climbing nimbly onto Epona and taking the quiver of arrows Groose handed her. At some point she seemed to have cut slits up the length of her dress, allowing her to move much more easily. For a moment Link was impressed by her readiness to get herself dirty in battle, but then her earlier words came back to him. She was a princess, yes, but not helpless. Grinning he looked at both Zelda and Groose.

“I’ll go on ahead, you guys cover me. So long as you’re watching my back I’ll be able to catch up to Skull Kid much easier than on horseback.”

“You got it,” Zelda said, her eyes bright in the face of the challenge. “Hunt that imp down!”

With a quick nod to the both of them Link was off, ducking under the swing of another puppet that was soon sliced clean in half by Groose, cheering and boasting to the whole of the forest as they moved. Link had been right, ducking through the foliage was impossibly easier on his own two feet. Straining his ears for the sound of Skull Kid’s music he wove through the trees, keeping well aware of the sounds of Zelda and Groose behind him.

It felt like the forest was moving around him, trees shifting away from where they were rooted, vines swaying and reaching every which way without the help of the wind. Still, Link managed to weave through the forest, following the laughter and music as it steadily grew louder.

Finally, Link came bursting into a clearing, nothing but grass all around in the shape of a perfect circle. In the center was a single tree stump and on top of it the menacingly gleeful imp danced, blowing into their horn. Groose and Zelda came crashing into the clearing and this time Skull Kid didn’t have a chance to vanish before Zelda’s arrows sunk into their chest.

With a pitiful whine Skull Kid fell to the ground, their horn falling well out of their grasp. In a flash Link scooped up the horn and blew. No sound came from the horn, but the handful of puppets that had been creeping into the clearing fell apart, the magic around them dissipating and leaving them nothing but debris on the forest floor.

Link had his sword at Skull Kid’s throat before the imp had even made an attempt to get up or away. “Why did you attack us?”

Though Link was pretty sure decapitation would have killed Skull Kid they didn’t seem overly bothered by the blade being pressed against their skin. “I never attacked you,” Skull Kid cackled. “I played with you!”

That gash-like smile stretched across Skull Kid’s face again and between one breath and the next they were out from under Link’s sword and up in a tree at the other end of the clearing. “It was lots of fun, Mr. Hero, just like always!”

Without another word Skull Kid laughed again and both they and the horn vanished into thin air.

For a few seconds all Link could do was stare at his now empty hand. Something was pulling at the back of his mind, all clouded over and jumbled up. He swore he could still hear Skull Kid’s laughter and the tune of a trumpet, less brash than how it had been played while attacking them, something like a melody clumsily falling from the instrument. He didn’t even notice his vision blurring. _It’s different this time. It’s different._

_Link._

_It’s different this time._

_Link!_

_Different!_

“Link!”

All of a sudden Link snapped back to the present where Groose was holding firm to his shoulders and shaking him none too gently. Zelda was right behind him, holding onto both horses’ reins and looking concerned. Blinking rapidly he shook Groose off and ran a hand across his face. He didn’t know what was going on but his little problem was getting worse, and fast. He couldn’t risk zoning out in the middle of the Lost Woods, not when Skull Kid or something worse could be lurking right around the corner.

“We need to hurry and get to the temple,” he said, trying to sound more determined than frantic and feeling like he missed the mark completely.

Groose frowned. “Yeah, no kidding, but we couldn’t keep moving with you all asleep on your feet like that. It took me ten minutes to snap you out of it.”

Link gaped over at Groose and felt his mouth drop open a little. It hadn’t felt like that long at all, maybe a minute or two at most. “What?”

“Groose couldn’t get you to respond,” Zelda said. “Even after he started shaking you he couldn’t get you to move.”

Link frowned. That had never happened to him before, not that he knew. He was alone a lot, when he wasn’t helping around Ordon he was off on his own a lot, or at least with Epona. There were plenty of chances for him to get lost in the voice for who knew how long without anyone there who could tell him he had.

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted. “Once we get to the temple I’ll get some answers and hopefully be able to handle this. Which way now, Groose?”

“Uhh…” Oh no. “I don’t actually know.”

After the chase with Skull Kid Link wasn’t honestly surprised that Groose didn’t know which way they needed to go. The idea that they were without direction in the Lost Woods was unsettling, but the Woods changed and moved of their own accord, Link had been able to tell that much already. He had a feeling it would take more than Groose attempting to retrace his steps to get them to the temple, even if his memory was flawless. They needed help.

“What are we going to do?” Zelda asked, glancing around the clearing as if hoping to spot a clue that would point them towards their destination. “We can’t just wander around the Woods without any idea of where we’re going.”

“I doubt it would help, even if Groose did know which way we had to go,” Link said. “The Woods change and move. That’s why they’re called the Lost Woods and no one ever finds their way out.”

Groose huffed and took Grus’ reins back in hand. “Well I’m not about to sit around here and let a bunch of trees try to eat my soul. Are you?”

Shaking his head Link smiled. “Never lost to a tree in my life, not going to start now. Princess?”

Before she said anything she flicked Link in the head and looked him dead in the eye. “It’s Zelda, and I won’t be dying or losing my soul to anything until my kingdom is safe. Let’s find that temple.”


	5. Listen to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is setting and the shadows threaten to overtake them. There is only a single hope for them left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting on edits and already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> And would you look at that! It didn't take me six months to update this time! Yay me for not being the ultimate in trash.

Zelda wasn’t sure how long they had been walking through the forest, but she did know that the shadows growing longer and darker was not just her imagination. Daylight was fading and they’d yet to so much as find a trail that looked traveled let alone the temple. 

“This isn’t working, we need to try something else,” she said. Nothing around them looked even a little familiar and they hadn’t made any turns. She had no idea how large the Lost Woods were supposed to be, but something in her gut told her it didn’t matter how long they walked in a straight line, they would never see the other side.

“What else can we do?” Link asked, obviously as frustrated as she was. He’d tried to tell them not to enter and Zelda wouldn’t begrudge him a well deserved _I told you so_. 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “Anything else but walking in a straight line. If you’re right about the Woods moving it won’t matter how many turns we make.”

Groose leaned heavily against one of the trees and crossed his arms, frowning up at the canopy like the Woods cared about how disgruntled he was. “You’re the only one who knows anything about this place, Link. Your stories say anything about how people got out of these woods?”

It was a good idea. For anyone to know what lurked inside the Lost Woods someone must have been able to escape them. Surely there was a legend about that, even a hint at how they could survive.

“There’s one story about a village hidden in the Woods,” Link started, closing his eyes as he remembered the story. “They were the only people who could enter and leave the Lost Woods as they pleased because each person was gifted the protection of their very own fairy. Anyone who entered the Woods without a fairy was never seen again.”

The legend sounded more like an old wives’ tale to Zelda, created in order to keep young children from wandering too far into the forests that were Link’s home. She’d heard similar ones about the dark alleys of Castle Town and how the ghosts of old soldiers would whisk children into the spirit world if they were caught alone at night. She was sure Groose had similar tales about his desert home.

Still, it was all they had to go on and so she had to believe in it. 

“Okay, but how are we going to find a fairy?” Groose asked. “There’s a fairy’s fountain not far from where I grew up, but according to the elders, there haven’t been fairies there for generations. They said the fairies were extinct.”

Zelda frowned. “There is a fairy fountain under the castle as well, but I’ve never seen a fairy there in my life.”

Could it be true? Could fairies no longer exist in this world? The thought horrified Zelda. She might have never seen one in person, but she knew of the importance fairies held in regards to the world. They cared for the land and kept the energies of the world in balance. They were the precious caregivers of the land left behind by the Goddesses to aid their people in protecting the light of the world. She wondered if that was how this darkness had grown so powerful, because fairykind was no longer there to battle it with light.

“The fairies aren’t gone,” Link insisted suddenly. “They’re hard to find, but if you really need them and ask for their help they’ll find you.”

Groose blinked over at Link. “Wait, so all we have to do is ask?”

Zelda shook her head, recalling what she’d been taught growing up. “No, fairies only aid those they deem worthy. Long ago it was sometimes how they chose successors in royal families.”

“How do we know if we’re worthy or not?” Groose asked. 

Zelda didn’t know. She had no idea how fairies chose who to help and who wasn’t worth their time, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that if they tried they would be worthy of a fairy’s guidance. “We’re just going to have to try.”

She held out a hand to both of her companions and waited expectantly. When they both failed to move she rolled her eyes and could almost hear Anju telling her how unlady like it was. “We have to do this together. Now take my hands and ask for help with everything you’ve got.”

Hesitantly, Groose and Link each took one of her hands and joined their own. Before closing her eyes Zelda saw Groose turn his face skyward, his golden eyes falling closed. Next to her Link’s eyes were also closed, his face screwed up in concentration and she could imagine him shouting out for help in his head. Following the steps of prayer she had been taught in the castle, Zelda bowed her head and wished.

She wished for all of them. She wished for them to be saved, to find the temple and find a way to save her people. She begged and swore and pulled emotion from the very bottom of her heart. If they died here in the Woods she’d never be able to help her people, she would have failed them all. If they all died here she wouldn’t have the chance to get to know Link and Groose, to learn why Groose swore he knew them or to learn why Link was plagued with a voice in his head and dreams overrun with monsters.

There was too much to do for them to die here like this.

Minutes slid by and when nothing happened Zelda opened her eyes and cussed. They couldn’t be lost to this place. Anger flared through her and she promised herself that they wouldn’t. If the fairies would not help them then they would help themselves. She would not stop fighting just because no one would come to her aid. So long as there was blood in her veins and a soul in her body she would fight, for all of them if she had to. She was a princess and people looked up to her and she would be cold in the ground before she gave up.

Just as she was about to let go of Link and Groose’s hands she heard something. A cheerful tune was playing from behind her. The melody was upbeat and it lent the feeling of carefree dance to her. It was familiar in the way an old lullaby was, one that you hadn’t heard since your cradle days but somehow still recognized. 

The smile of a child wise beyond their years beckoned her towards it.

“Do you guys hear that?” she asked. “It’s music.”

Link shook his head as Groose spoke. “I don’t hear anything.”

“It’s coming from over there,” she said, turning around. “Follow me!”

Following the sound of the music was tricky. It never grew louder, but it did move and if Zelda didn’t correct their course quickly it would begin to fade. If Link and Groose thought she was imagining things they didn’t say it out loud. they let her lead them and the horses through the Woods. Stubbornly, she held to her conviction that the music would help them and followed every twist and turn until they were suddenly standing at the end of an old stone pathway leading to a once grand building.

In front of them, only a handful of steps away, was a fairy. It was a little ball of white light, four delicate wings flapping easily as it rocked back and forth to the beat of the music.

“It’s singing,” Link said as he watched the fairy with wide eyes. “This is the music you were hearing right?”

Zelda nodded and took a step towards the fairy. “Thank you, for helping us.”

“Wise Princess,” the fairy said. It’s voice was like the chime of a bell. “We will not be able to aid you much in your journey, but know that you are not alone. We are few, but still was exist. When fate becomes heavy and you grow weary, dear heroes, you need only to look for us.”

Without another word the fairy left, zipping upwards with a faint trail of light behind it. It was out of sight within seconds. 

Now that the fairy was gone Zelda looked at the building. It was nearly in ruin, large chunks of stone had fallen from it and ivy had crept over most of the surface. A pair of tall doors stood at the front of the building and behind it rose up a larger part, wide and tall and almost overshadowing the courtyard they stood in.

“We made it!” Groose exclaimed. “I don’t remember there being so much room in front of it and I hadn’t been able to get Grus here before, but this is definitely the place.”

“Indeed, this is the Temple of Time,” came a voice from above them. A woman leapt from a tree branch to land in front of them. She moved like she were weightless and with a grace that seemed almost unnatural. Her clothing was something Zelda had never seen before, a sort of mix between desert wear and peasant garb. Across her chest was a red eye with a tear running down from it and Zelda couldn’t shake the feeling that it was watching them. There was the tattoo of a matching tear coming from the woman’s own eye.

“You!” Groose said, advancing on the woman and pointing an accusing finger at her. “You didn’t tell me this forest would try to kill us! You didn’t tell me that it was haunted! And you didn’t tell me Link and Zelda wouldn’t remember me!”

For her part, the woman did look sorry. “It was only to be expected. They have lived many more lives than you. As for warning you about the forest, I could not.”

“Why not!?” Groose demanded. Zelda stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. He spared her a look before glaring again at the woman.

Her face was a serious one but Zelda could see understanding and sorrow in her eyes. She knew that she had put them in danger. “To warn you would have made things more difficult. Would Link have followed you if you had told him you were taking him to the Lost Woods? Would you have been willing to endanger them if you’d know where, exactly, you were headed?”

Groose didn’t answer her, he just clenched his fists at his side and looked away. There was truth to her words and Zelda wasn’t sure how she felt about it. “Well, we’re here now,” Zelda said. “Why?”

\--

The woman, who introduced herself as Impa, led them inside the temple as she explained what she could. She was a servant of the Goddesses and the leader of the Sheikah. She had been charged with guiding the three of them towards their destiny.

The legend of the Hero of the Goddesses was once again playing out before their eyes. they were each a part of it and Zelda could hardly believe what she was being told. In her wildest dreams Zelda would have never thought herself part of something so large, spanning generations and life times. The very thought of it all threatened to overtake her.

“And the voice in my head?” Link asked. “What about that?”

“Many lifetimes ago the Hero dared travel through time and space,” Impa said. “The choice wasn’t his, but the consequences rested on his shoulders. Time split and fractured into three paths. One where the Hero returned to his proper time and used his newly gained knowledge of the future to stop the great Evil before it gained its power, one where the Hero remained in the future and helped rebuild the ruined kingdom, and one where the Hero failed and was killed.

“Since then time has moved forward and fractured even more. The time we are living now is unstable and very near shattering. It is trying to right itself and because of that history is conflicting and leaving empty spaces. The Evil and darkness has seeped into those spaces and if nothing is done all of time will be lost to shadow and hate.”

“And… we’re supposed to stop that from happening?” Zelda asked sounding and feeling more than a little hysterical. The fate of everything that is was hanging in the balance and she and two other mere humans were expected to right it. “I can hardly even wrap my mind around this, how am we supposed to help stop it!?”

“By recalling those lives you have already lived. Time is fragile and slippery and this will allow you and Link to regain your memories, unlike during your past lives.” Impa pointed towards a pair of doors at the back of the temple. “In there, beyond those doors that will only open for those destined to bear the Triforce, is where you will be able to remember.”

This was too much. When Zelda had woken up that morning she had been worried about something ill fated approaching, but to think that all of time now lay in her hands was so far beyond her. She felt the exhaustion of the day catching up with her all of a sudden. Her muscles and bones ached and her legs felt weak. She was tired and hungry and felt so helpless in the face of everything that was happening. She wanted to go home and pretend it was all another bad dream.

She couldn’t do that though. Feeling her breath shake in her lungs Zelda looked at Groose and Link. they looked just as overwhelmed as she felt. None of them had asked for this and they certainly didn’t want it, but when they looked back at her she saw it. The determination and resolve to fight this fight was in both of their eyes. No, they hadn’t asked for this but it was what the Goddesses had charged them with and Zelda would never be one to turn away or cower when the going got rough.

Wordlessly, they made their way to the doors and with a nod they pushed open the heavy doors. 

The room on the other side was mostly empty and not in nearly as much disrepair as the front of the temple had been. At the top of the ceiling was a circular window that, if there had been any light to shine through it would have lit up the pedestal where a sword was embedded. Depictions of the Goddesses and Triforce spread around the room, the history of Hyrule and its legend depicted by intricate carvings older than anyone could know.

A sense of nostalgia washed over Zelda as they moved towards the pedestal and she was suddenly sure of Impa’s story. 

Impa had followed them to the doorway but had not stepped through it. She watched as the three of them climbed the handful of steps that made a raised platform for the pedestal to sit upon. “The three of you must free the Master Sword together. Once it is free so will your memories be. Even Groose doesn’t remember everything but he will once this is done. When you’re ready, pull the sword free.”

Zelda’s hand shook and her mouth was bone dry but when she reached for the sword’s hilt she took comfort in how Link’s free hand grasped hers and how Groose’s hand covered hers on the hilt in comfort. On the count of three they pulled. 

The sword slide free with no resistance and behind it a bright, warm light. On the heels of that light voices came to her, images and emotions and a thousand other sensations flooded her mind and heart. Then, it was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get wibbly-wobbly up in here. Stay tuned!


	6. Remember, Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know this isn't a whole chapter but I want to keep the chapters to one PoV at a time and this deals with both Zelda and Link's memories I figured it should be separate. No one panic, we'll be going back to regular lengths next chapter. Which I am working on.
> 
>  _Recall_ is one of the fics I'm allowed to work on for my NaNo project (along with a handful of other fics that are not published). This is why it's actually getting done instead of being ignored for my TRC stuff. :D

A goddess lowered herself to mortality all for the sake of those who believed in her. A girl flew through the skies and ran across the earth for her family. A child hid and became a warrior in secret and shadow for her mistakes. A woman made a choice for her kingdom. A daughter was stolen away. A princess was exploited and possessed. She looked out over a great sea and down from the clouds and through twilight and up from a dungeon.

A queen readied for war.

\--

A warrior offered himself to a goddess to save his people. A student soared through clouds and fought across the earth for love. A child was asked to pick up a sword and protect the world against nightmares made real. A boy faced the shadows and his own darkness for his friends. A son was always raised by a village. He sailed a wide ocean and his horse galloped through open fields and he dove into deep waters and deeper darkness.

A knight prepared for battle.


	7. Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groose is the first to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next few chapters are probably gonna be a bit shorter than usual since I'm working to set up for their journey and they each need a moment to get themselves in order. I promise the chapters will get longer once they start moving.
> 
> BETAing added!!

If Groose had thought he’d remembered a lot of things he had no business remembering before, then what the Master Sword had uncovered in his mind was more than he could have even imagined. Details and subtleties he’d had no idea he had forgotten were suddenly crystal clear. Blurred faces and muffled voices were suddenly defined and refreshed in his memory. 

The feeling of first laying eyes on the desert returned to him, the awe and majesty of it swelled in his chest. He could almost feel the calluses on his hands from building sturdy houses and guiding posts through wind storms. He could feel the ache in his chest as he thought back on Link and Zelda - the ones he had known since they were children. Oh how he had missed them in his journey to find himself and his place in the world. He hadn’t remembered building the foundations of the Gerudo at all.

The cold slither of darkness choking out his spirit and ripping away his soul was something he could have gone without ever recalling. A sinister laugh he had never heard with his ears and a thick, oily hate that had a face had stolen life from him once before and thus had stolen the blessed gift the Goddesses had prepared for him. 

With a shout Groose flailed into a sitting position and cast about for his bearings. He was in the temple, with Link and Zelda, and they’d freed the Master Sword. He rubbed at his aching head and waited for his memories to settle down again.

Ever since he was a kid his dreams of his past life were always disorienting upon waking. Normally the memories were like any others, sitting quietly in his mind until he thought about them. 

“I hadn’t expected you to fall as well,” Impa said from the other side of the temple’s front room. The doors to the sword’s room were still open, but it looked like Impa had moved the three of them from there to a few cots. Impa was building a fire and there was a large pot that Groose hoped was filled with food sitting beside it. “Though, I suppose it’s only to be expected. Something like that must take quite the toll.”

Next to Groose Link and Zelda were still out like lights. Their faces were peaceful enough that Groose didn’t worry that they were uncomfortable or facing nightmares. Standing and glad to find the world steady beneath his feet, he offered Impa a hand in preparing their camp.

Groose remembered her name now. He remembered the stoic woman who had guided Zelda to the Temple he and Link had waited at with Grannie. He remembered Grannie, the wise, sharp as a tack old woman who had single handedly given Groose the confidence that had carried him through the rest of his life. They had turned out to be one and the same through some sort of wild time traveling magic. He’d never stopped missing her.

This Impa wasn’t either of the ones he’d known, not really. She might have shared the same soul and he had no doubt she would help them as best she could in the coming days, but in the end she was an entirely different person and somehow Groose felt a little cheated by that knowledge, as if Impa had been stolen away from them all before they’d even had the chance to realize it. 

“You said you didn’t remember like I did,” he finally said after they’d gotten a proper fire crackling merrily under a pot of soup.

“That’s correct.”

“Then how do you know any of this? How did you know who I was if you weren’t Grannie?” It hurt now that he could remember everyone so much clearer. They were all gone and he’d never see them again. He had Zelda and he had Link but that was all he had. Grannie was gone, Crawlin and Stritch were gone. None of the people he’d grown up with above the clouds was alive anymore and he felt like he’d missed his chance to grieve. 

Bitter, directionless anger burned in his throat and he swore, clenching his hands into fists. Impa gave him a moment to collect himself. She watched him, face stern but eyes strangely understanding, until he’d settled down and looked back up at her.

“Stories mostly,” Impa began. “Same as the legends past down anywhere are also passed through the Sheikah generations. We consider ourselves the keepers of legend, the ones who make sure that the legends are more history than tale. I’ve read all of the accounts passed down by my ancestors, both because it was my duty to know them as a leader of my tribe but also because the goddesses had spoken to me and told me of my role in this new legend.”

Groose frowned as Impa told her story. “But if the goddesses spoke to you and want you to help us, why not have you remember too?”

As a Gerudo, Groose had never heard much of the three goddesses that Hyrule worshipped. He knew of them, of course, knew that the Hylians believed that the goddesses had shaped and founded the earth. The Gerudo had no such beliefs. His mothers and aunts, his people, lived in respect of the desert and all it was. They followed the commandments of the sun and wind, obeyed the laws of the heat and sand. There were holy places, areas in the desert filled with magic and power. There were places where the dead rested and where the damned rotted. But there were no goddesses in the desert. 

Even as he could remember the truth and reality that was Hylia at the very least -- he could still see the divinity shining through Zelda’s skin back on the surface as Demise tried to take her from them -- his life as a child of the Gerudo kept him from putting much faith in these deities that belonged to Hyrule. Real or not, what good had they managed to do him, or even their own people? An absent god was as good as no god at all in his opinion.

“It’s not my place to question the design of the goddesses,” Impa said. Her tone of voice told Groose that she expected such questions from him and he tried not to be insulted. Just as he’d not grown up knowing any goddesses, Impa’s whole life had revolved around them. He let it go.

He turned away from Impa, kicked a pebble. “It would have been more helpful,” he grumbled. 

This time, to Groose’s surprise, Impa smiled at him. “True. It would also be easier if the goddesses smited this ever-living darkness and allowed our souls to properly rest, but that is not the way of things.”

With a sigh Groose stood up and brushed his pants off. “Nothing’s ever easy, right?” That wasn’t a lesson that had ever been taught to him. When you were born in the desert you were born knowing it. Nothing was easy, not being born, not living, and he had a feeling dying wasn’t going to be easy either.

He headed outside without another word. It was dark out but the moon was low in the sky and Groose was sure the sun would be rising before long. He sat down at the bottom of the steps leading up to the temple and looked up at the sky. It was mostly clear, stars twinkling merrily while a few fluffy-looking clouds rolled lazily along. Off to the side of the temple’s front yard Grus and Epona were sleeping. Peaceful, completely unaffected by what was happening beneath it.

The woods were noisy at night, Groose thought to himself. They were noisy in the day, but that was what was expected, things weren’t supposed to be quiet in the daylight. Groose could hear all manner of noises coming from the woods surrounding him, chirps and croaks and cracks. The forest was as alive at night as it was in the day. The desert was a quiet place in comparison.

He missed it, the desert. He missed the heat and the shifting sand. Even though it was the same sun in the sky it didn’t feel the same out here, surrounded by shady trees and fields of grass. Everything felt different out here, the air was sweet and cool, the sun was gentle, and the ground was solid unmoving beneath his feet but still soft. Life flourished here, demanded to be seen unlike the quiet, sparse life in the desert where to be seen was to be killed.

It sounded harsh and unwelcoming, but it had also been Groose’s life, where he had grown up. It was his family and his home and he missed it.

What a state he was in, Groose thought. Away from home for a few days and already feeling homesick. Some king he would have made, sitting under the stars and pining. Leaving was the best thing he could have done, honestly.

The dawn broke around him, the chatter of night slowly and quieting, allowing a lull in the noise before the day brightened properly and life resumed. 

In Skyloft Groose had been a bully, built himself up to be as intimidating as possible in order to protect himself from those who would tease him or hurt him. He’d taken it too far back then, and his being a kid was a poor excuse for how he acted, but he’d learned. He had learned what real strength was, learned how to be strong by lifting others up. Now he was the son of the Gerudo, future king of his people. He had been raised to be strong, to command respect and destroy any weakness in himself. Now, he needed to remember that kindness and hope, to believe in others, was not weakness.

His current life and his past life were very different, but at the same time, they were all too similar as well. Groose was sure he’d have new lessons to learn this time around, didn’t doubt it for a second, but as he watched the sun creep ever higher in the early morning sky he couldn’t help but feel up to the challenge. This time he had something he didn’t have before. He had Link and Zelda, right out of the gates. 

There would be no lonely nights where he asked himself why he wasn’t good enough, no desperate and empty attempts to gain fleeting and shallow praise. With a firm nod to himself Groose stood and stretched. He looked to the sky and smiled. “Whatever needs to be done, we’re gonna do it.”

At the door to the temple, unnoticed by Groose, Impa watched and smiled, thinking to herself that she believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Groose seems sort of down and not super energetic like he's supposed to be, but he's been through a lot. You'll be seeing him get back into the Groose-like swing of things soon once he's got Link and Zelda there with him.


	8. Look Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda awakes with the hope of lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why this took so long. The chapter has been written and finished for months now. I just never posted it (and didn't realize).

Sunlight was what finally woke Zelda. It was warm and bright and shining right in her eyes. Her body complained, but she pushed herself up to a sitting position and rubbed at her eyes. Memories and half formed thoughts swam through her head, unclear like she was trying to see them through murky water. She felt at once impossibly older and more full of life than she ever had before. Her limbs itched with regained muscle memories and her heart ached with remembered experiences. 

She stood slowly, her legs still feeling a bit weak under her. Groose and Impa were speaking quietly on the other side of the room and Link was still asleep on a cot next to Zelda. The situation panged something in her chest that felt painfully of nostalgia and as she looked at Link all she could think was _“Of course you’re still asleep, sleepyhead.”_

She considered going back to sleep until existing didn’t feel so disorienting, but Groose had spotted her and was waving her over. He stomach gave a hungry growl and she spotted a cauldron of what she hoped was food between Impa and Groose and all thoughts of rest left her in seconds.

Impa handed her a bowl of soup as she took a seat and Zelda accepted it gratefully. It was mostly broth with some herbs and vegetables floating around in it but in that moment it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. 

Groose and Impa let her eat her first bowl in silence and waited until she was halfway through her second before asking after her. “How do you feel?” Impa asked.

Zelda swallowed another mouthful of soup while she thought over her answer. “Odd,” was what she settled on. “I remember so much, I can feel the years and lifetimes there in my mind, but they’re like any other memories, unless I search for them they’re simply there like anything else.”

“Memories are a strange thing,” Impa said taking a pensive sip of her own helping of soup. “I remember nothing of my past lives, but I know of them, like a story told to me rather than my own experiences.”

For the first time since she’d woken up Zelda looked at, really looked at, Impa and it was like looking at a long lost friend. Impa had changed throughout her lives but some things remained. The steady, sure way she held herself, the strength of her jaw. Most familiar was the fire in her eyes. Childhoods long gone were remembered. A sweet voice rocking a child to sleep and later cracking like a whip with instructions and guidance. 

“Everything is so strange,” Zelda said into her soup. “I can hardly tell which way is up anymore.”

Across from her Groose nodded. He had the same look to him, like suddenly there was so much more to him than before. She felt sympathy for him and tried to take comfort in the fact that he understood how she was feeling. They were in this together now, her and Groose and Link. There was no one else that was going to understand what they were going through. It was a lonely sort of feeling. 

Setting her bowl aside Zelda stood and excused herself. “I need to take a little while to let this all settle.”

They didn’t stop her. Impa told her not to wander too far, but she didn’t need to worry about that, one run in with Skull Kid was more than enough to ensure she stayed close to the temple and the others. 

The morning was in full swing, the sun shining well above the treetops and the air lacking any chill the night might have left it with. Everything around her seemed so calm, a complete contrast to the last few days of her life, between preparation for her coronation and the attack on Castle Town she’d almost forgotten what stillness had been like, how it felt to breathe easily. 

She sat herself down on what was either a boulder or a chunk of rubble and picked at her torn dress. She’d need new clothes. Link would too. They’d need supplies and weaponry as well. There was a whole list of things they’d need just to get started, let alone any plans on where to go to get started. Zelda had no idea what to do. She was sure her soldiers were either captured or scattered, her people terrified. She had Link and Groose, even Impa, but they were just four people. How in the name of the goddesses were they meant to make a difference?

Unbidden, something flashed through her, too fleeting to be a memory but too powerful to be her imagination. It was an imagine of a single figure holding a shining, green stone above their head in what could only be triumph. It gave Zelda hope, that single image. It reminded her of the hero of legend. He had saved the world countless times over and he was only one man.

Though, she thought to herself, he’d never been truly alone. The people of Hyrule and beyond had lent him a hand. In times of need and danger those who seemed unimportant and weak became precious allies. Those would would have stood idly by joined hands with the hero and help strike down the threat of evil. Rather than dishearten her, the realization that the hero hadn’t been alone inspired her.

It was the answer she’d been looking for! 

Leaping up, lighter and nimbler on her feet than she ever remembered being, she dash back towards the temple. It wasn’t a solid plan, and it was more reliant on blind hope and optimism than anything, but it was something and by the goddesses, she was going to take what she could get. Her people needed her and she’d been handed the wisdom of lives gone by to save them.

They would unite the kingdoms once more.

Generations ago the Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons had all been united under a single banner. Things had changed and now each of them were separate, keeping to their own kind and only doing trade when necessary. They had not fallen to war in nearly a hundred years and Zelda hoped that her pleas for aid would not fall on deaf ears. 

The Zora people were secretive and guarded about their world. Their traditions and rites of passage were a mystery to the outside world and very few Hylians had ever met with one in person. It was said that they were skilled warriors, capable of combat in water as readily as on land. Their wit was said to be sharp and even their craftsmen were able to bare a knife down on the throat of someone they felt they had been wronged by. 

Gorons were a proud, stubborn people. They remained as unchanging as the rocky caves they called home. Their strength was terrible and their determination was as insurmountable as their mountains. Heat and ice both rolled off of them as if it were nothing and their skin was tough as stone. It was said the older a Goron was the tougher his hide got and that the elders were like diamonds and no weapon of steel could hope to wound them.

Even if only half of these stories and rumors were revealed to be true, both kingdoms would be invaluable allies. Zelda need only to appeal to them, and she hoped the return of the hero and the growing threat of darkness would be enough.

She made her way back into the temple, every line of her body was set with purpose. The idea was thin, flimsy, but they’d build on it. It was a place to start, an anchor to latch on to. Thay’d make this work. They had to.

The fate of the world was counting on them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to do a fic where Groose is reincarnated along with Zelda and Link. I've got the headcanon that the Triforce of Power was stolen by Ganon and was actually intended to be Groose's and that when Ganon broke into the Sacred Realm to steal the Triforce he'd only managed to steal the Power as Courage and Wisdom found their places with Link and Zelda. More of my headcanon for this will be come apparent as the fic geos on, so stay tuned.


End file.
